


Worshipping Her Little Spider

by MayorHaggar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Edging, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, First Time, Large Cock, Mommy Kink, Multi, Public Sex, Rape Roleplay, Rimming, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Upside-Down Blowjob, Voyeurism, Web Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: In an alternate universe where an aged-up Peter Parker happened to be in Sokovia, many lives were saved.  Wanda has been fascinated by the little spider ever since.





	1. Best. Birthday. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains anal play.

_**Sokovia  
May 2015**_

__

_Wanda could sense what was coming. Sense it, and do nothing to stop it._

_Hawkeye was helpless, only able to turn his back and use his body to try and shield the child in his arms from Ultron’s rain of bullets. With the way Barton had darted out into the open to rescue the kid, no one would be fast enough to reach him before the bullets. No one except for Pietro. Her brother was going to play the noble hero, save Barton and the kid and sacrifice himself. But what about her? After their parents were killed, all the Maximoff twins had left were each other. Now he was going to be gone too, and she was going to be alone._

_Impossibly, the bullets never came. Ultron’s hijacked Quinjet came to an abrupt mid-air stop. Pietro and Hawkeye looked equally stunned, each having expected to make the ultimate sacrifice only for it to be rendered unnecessary. Wanda just stared, trying to figure out what had happened. Then she saw him. The new guy—Parker, maybe?—had come up from the other side and used that weird spider webbing of his to stop the Quinjet. That turned Ultron into a sitting target that Hulk easily dispatched, but Wanda had eyes only for Parker. _

_She’d been skeptical when the fresh-faced young man joined in the battle earlier in the day, especially when he’d told Tony that he was an American high school student who happened to be in Sokovia on a class trip. But his powers were unique and they needed all the help they could get, so the Avengers had made use of him. None of them had known what to make of Parker when he first showed up, but it was obvious that he’d earned everyone’s respect with his performance today. Things could’ve gone so much worse if he hadn’t been there. He’d saved lives without a doubt. And for Wanda, he’d saved her from the heartbreak of losing the only family she had left. There was no way she’d ever truly be able to repay him for that, but she vowed then and there that some day she’d do her best to try._

\-- 

“You kids have fun. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do”

“What’s that supposed to mean, Mr. Stark?” Tony smirked at Peter’s innocent question. 

“You’ll figure it out one day, birthday boy.” Then he glanced at Wanda, sitting beside Peter on the luxurious loveseat. “One day pretty soon, that’s my guess.” He walked down the hallway and towards the elevator that would take him up to his bedroom, throwing up a wave as he went. Wanda licked her lips. Finally, just the two of them were left.

“It was really nice of Mr. Stark to throw me this party,” Peter gushed. She couldn’t help but smile. Tony had become something of a mentor to Peter after Sokovia, and the teen’s admiration of him was rather cute.

“You only turn eighteen once,” she replied. “Besides, I think you’ve more than earned it, don’t you? You’re an Avenger.”

“I just do what I can,” he said modestly. His cheeks flushed and his lips broke into this sheepish half-smile that made her want to pounce. Not yet, though. She didn’t want to scare him off.

“And ‘what you can’ is pretty damn amazing, Peter,” she said, reaching over to squeeze his arm. He flinched but made no attempt to pull his arm away. “You’re an important part of the team, and we all appreciate you. I know I feel safe whenever I have you watching my back.”

“Yeah, right,” he said. His normally pale face was bright red with embarrassment now. “You’re much safer working with Iron Man, or Hulk, or Cap, or Thor, or, well, pretty much everybody really. They’re all way stronger than I am.”

“It wasn’t Iron Man, Hulk or anybody else that stopped Ultron from killing Pietro,” she said. She brought her hands up and placed them on his cheeks, forcing him to look directly into her green eyes so he could see how serious she was. “That was you, and only you. My brother is all the family I have left, and you’re the only reason I still have him. I will never be able to thank you enough for that, Peter.” 

“You’re welcome,” he said quietly. “I was just doing what I could to help.”

“Exactly,” she said, smiling brightly at him. “That’s what you always do, and that’s why you’re so amazing. That’s also why I spent a long time thinking about the perfect birthday present to give you.”

“Yeah, the Lego Millennium Falcon! Thanks again for that! I can’t wait to work on that with Ned!”

“Oh, Peter.” Wanda laughed and shook her head, amused by his childlike enthusiasm. “That wasn’t your real gift. That was just the one I could give you with your aunt watching.”

“…What?” he said, cocking his head at her. “You mean you got me something else too?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “Well, kind of.” With how close they were sitting on the loveseat, she was able to straddle his hips before he’d even realized she was moving. “It’s not something you can buy in a store, and you DEFINITELY won’t be inviting your friend over to play with it. I think you’re really going to enjoy it though.”

Wanda delighted in the wide-eyed, open-mouthed look on his face, which only grew when she started moving in his lap, rubbing her ass against his groin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and finally, after months of thinking about it, kissed him. Peter wasn’t an active participant in the kiss, but that didn’t surprise her. She knew she was going to need to lead him through this, and that was fine with her. Honestly she was looking forward to showing him how all of this worked. She just kept moving her lips against his and grinding in his lap, happy to finally be acting on the urges that had been building within her ever since that day in Sokovia. 

“….Wow,” Peter said, awestruck, when she was finally forced to pull back for air. “Is this…are you….”

“Happy birthday, Peter,” she said, cutting off his rambling. “After all you’ve done for me I knew I needed to give you something very special for your eighteenth birthday. I’m giving you the best thing I could think of: me.” She aimed her head lower, dropping quick kisses against his neck that made him shiver.

“I’m, uh, I’m not, I mean this is my first—“

“It’s OK, Peter,” she said, hurrying to reassure him. “Leave everything to me.” She vacated his lap to sink down off of the loveseat, settling down on her knees on the carpeted floor. Not wanting to give him any time to be overcome by his nerves, she got straight to work tugging both his shorts and his boxers down his legs. “’I’m going to make you a man.” Her breath caught when she’d completed her task and saw what was waiting for her underneath his clothing. “But maybe you don’t need much help with that after all.”

She’d been expecting something that was of average length and girth, possibly slightly above average at best. While she’d only been with a few men, she knew enough to recognize that Peter’s cock was anything but average. And he wasn’t even fully hard yet.

“Oh, this is going to be fun,” she murmured, reaching out to wrap her hand around his length. He groaned, her softer touch feeling much better around his cock than his own hand, which was all he had to compare it to. Wanda stroked him, slowly sliding her hand up and down his cock and watching intently as he grew hard. When her job was done she repositioned her hand so she could give his cock a proper inspection, and he passed with flying colors. “Very impressive, Peter.”

“Really?” he asked nervously. She chuckled, wondering if he was just being modest or if he honestly didn’t know how inferior the other young men in his class would feel if they ever got a look at what he was packing.

“It’s the biggest I’ve ever seen,” she said truthfully. “And it’s not even close.” Peter couldn’t help but grin at that revelation. He might be bashful but he definitely enjoyed being praised. That was something for her to keep in mind, but right now she had more pressing things to take care of. Like getting a taste of his lovely cock, for example. She took a few teasing licks around the head, then gave it a kiss. Liking the sound that her obscene smooch made, she worked her way south, planting a series of wet kisses all the way down his shaft until she reached his balls. She’d never found testicles to be an appealing part of a man’s body, but somehow Peter’s were different. Something about her face being level with his large ballsack made her want to spend the rest of the night worshipping his nuts with her mouth.

Though she’d never done it before, Wanda followed her impulse and gave his left ball an experimental lick. She didn’t hate it, and that plus Peter’s gasp pushed her to give the same treatment to his other testicle. Before she knew it she was eagerly swirling her way all around one ball and then immediately switching over to the other.

“Holy shit…I can’t believe this,” Peter said, in between his moans. Wanda pulled back with a giggle. 

“Me neither,” she agreed. Though she was no longer servicing his balls, she went back to stroking his shaft, making sure he wasn’t left unattended. “I was just planning to use my mouth to get you ready. Licking your balls definitely wasn’t part of the plan. I couldn’t help it though. Your balls are beautiful.” Peter laughed, the high pitch making him sound more like the kid he used to be than the adult he now officially was.

“Probably the weirdest compliment I’ve ever gotten,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Uh, thanks though. I think.” 

“You’re very welcome,” she said, giving him the best seductive grin she could manage. She’d never considered herself much of a seductress, but it all seemed to be working well enough with Peter so why not go with it? And speaking of just going with it, she wasn’t through with her oral worship just yet. Her mouth returned to its starting point, but she wasn’t going to just give him a few kisses this time. She parted her lips and took the head of his cock into her mouth, making sure to keep her eyes wide open and fixed on the birthday boy so she could see the look on his face as he received the first blowjob of his life. It definitely wouldn’t be the last, because as soon as his future girlfriends got a look at this cock they were going to spend lots of time on their knees. They would if they had any sense anyway.

Ignoring the sudden flare of irrational jealousy at the thought of another girl getting her hands (and mouth) on this cock, she kept a close watch on her young lover as she got her lips around his head and sucked. Peter did not disappoint. He looked overwhelmed by what he was feeling, as if his brain hadn’t quite accepted that this was actually happening and wasn’t just a wet dream. It was adorable, and it drove her further past the point of logic and reason. She knew she should take it easy on him, at least if she wanted to progress to actual cock-in-vagina intercourse. This was his first time experiencing any of this, and there was no way he’d be able to stand it for long. But she couldn’t help herself. Some instinct within her demanded that she do whatever necessary so he kept on making that face, and there was no fighting against it. She recklessly pushed on, bobbing her head on his cock with noisy slurps and moans. Her hands weren’t idle either, reaching underneath to give his balls a different, but no less reverent, sort of worship. She kept going at full force, ignoring the inevitable outcome of what she was doing and treating Peter to as enthusiastic a blowjob as she was capable of. Admittedly her skills weren’t at an expert level; it wasn’t as if she’d had many partners or much opportunity to hone said skills. But it was still far more than poor Peter was equipped to handle during his first time.

“Wanda! Oh, shit! God, you’ve gotta stop! I can’t hold on…much longer!” Peter said. Not only did she not heed his frantic warning, she just kept pushing herself harder, bobbing her head up and down his cock with even more intensity and giving his balls a gentle squeeze. His warnings ignored, the young man was helpless to stop what came next. Peter let out a groan, his hands clenched into fists on the loveseat and his entire body tensed up as she brought him to his unavoidable climax.

Wanda felt a flicker of disappointment when she realized she’d gotten too caught up in the moment and failed to ease her virgin lover into all of this, likely bringing their night to a premature end before he was even inside of her. But she lost the ability to focus on anything else the moment she got her first taste of Peter’s cum. It was warmer than any she’d ever felt or tasted, warmer than any normal human’s was supposed to be. She almost recoiled at first out of sheer surprise, but quickly decided that this was a considerable upgrade. Quickly she began to gulp his cum down, partly because she figured it’d look highly erotic to him but mainly because she legitimately wanted more. She’d never found cum particularly pleasant any time she’d tasted it in the past, but she was all too eager to swallow everything this little spider had to give her.

There was one problem though. As fast as she swallowed, he kept giving her more and more, and his load showed no signs of slowing down. Soon she had to work harder and harder to keep up, her throat swallowing urgently as she did all she could to get every last drop down her throat. She kept working her throat diligently but it just kept on coming and coming, and eventually she lost her battle. Having reached capacity, she had no alternative but to pull back, gagging and coughing up what was inside her mouth. Hopefully Stark had some kind of automated, high-powered cleaning system that would have this carpet spotless by morning, because these stains were going to be pretty hard to explain otherwise.

The Sokovian didn’t even have time to blink before a shot of Peter’s cum blasted her right in the middle of the forehead. She had to close her eyes in a hurry, because her hung young stud still had plenty left to give her. His own eyes were shut as well, and he was so lost in his pleasure that he wasn’t aware of the fact that he was now spraying Wanda’s face with his semen. To be fair, it’s not like anything was holding her in place, forcing her to stay there on her knees and let him shower her in warm, sticky cum. Nothing except for her own depraved, lust-addled mind, that is.

Wanda didn’t know how long she kneeled there, willingly subjecting herself to this and offering her face up as a target for Peter to paint white. All she knew was that by the time the young man’s orgasm finally died off, he’d given her a facial that would make a porn star blush. She didn’t dare open her eyes, but she could feel the cum coating her face and running even further down her body.

The next thing she knew, her face was being scrubbed with some sort of cloth material. She could hear Peter stammering out apology after apology as he vigorously cleaned up the mess he’d made of her face. When he’d finished cleaning her, she blinked her eyes open to see that he’d taken his shirt off and used that as his makeshift cloth. May was going to be in for quite the surprise the next time she did her nephew’s laundry. But more importantly for Wanda, this meant he was now completely naked and she was able to see his bare chest for the first time. One might look at a short kid like Peter and assume he was pretty scrawny, but Wanda could now personally attest that this wasn’t the case at all. Protecting the little guy as their friendly neighborhood Spider-Man was hard work, and his body was proof of that effort. He wasn’t a bodybuilder or anything, and no one would confuse him with Captain America or Thor, but he had a nice set of abs on him. She wanted to cover his body in oil and run her hands all over this cute little spider.

Peter continued to apologize, looking quite afraid of some sort of punishment, but her eyes quickly registered one fact, one vital piece of information that trumped all else.

“You’re still hard.” It shouldn’t have been possible, but it was true. Peter’s cock was as hard as ever, and pointing straight at her.

“Uh, yeah,” he mumbled. She saw him exhale deeply, probably in relief since she wasn’t showing any sign of being angry with him. “It takes a lot more to make it stay down now, after the bite. Plus it made my cum warmer, and there’s, uh, more of it too. Sorry again about that.”

She thought about telling him there was no reason to be sorry, assuring him that she’d actually enjoyed the surprise facial. But she found that her brain was focused on only one thing, and it wasn’t casual reassurance.

“Fuck me.”

She was pretty sure Peter said something in response, but she wasn’t paying attention. Carrying on a conversation wasn’t worth her time, not when she had clothes to get out of. She’d gotten a taste of his cock and the surprisingly delicious cum it produced, and would never forget the feeling of that cum covering her skin. But it wasn’t enough. Now she needed it, needed him, inside of her. Thankfully she’d dressed casually for the party, so her t-shirt and shorts were off in short order. Her red satin bra still remained, but as her lover was about to discover, she’d worn nothing to cover her lower half. It had been a naughty little secret, sitting there at his birthday party, surrounded by their friends and teammates and knowing she was completely naked underneath her shorts. Naked and ready for him.

“Fuck me, Peter! Hurry! I need it!” She turned around and put her hands flat on the carpet, presenting herself on all fours to the young man like a submissive little bitch waiting to be bred. Her plan had been to mount him and take him for a quick, gentle ride on the loveseat to introduce him to the joys of sex, but to hell with that. She didn’t want to gently ease him in; she needed him to fuck her, right here on the floor of Stark’s study.

He hurried into place behind her, hands going to her hips, and she squirmed in anticipation. She felt his cock pressing against her, but it slipped and went off-target when he tried to insert it. Another attempt failed, and then his aim went higher, getting dangerously close to her ass.

“Not there, Peter,” she said in a rush. “Lower.” She’d never done anal before, and she was nowhere near ready to take his monster cock back there. Realizing he was nervous and probably needed a little guidance, she pushed her knees further apart and reached back with her right hand to spread her lips and make it easier for him. “Here.”

Peter took another shot, and this time his aim was true. Wanda sighed in relief once that big cock was inside her at last. He pushed into her cautiously and withdrew even more slowly. She held her breath, waiting for a bigger, harder thrust, but his return trip might have had even less force. After a third, similarly weak stroke, she started to lose her patience. It was understandable that he was being so careful. It was his first time, he lacked confidence and he didn’t want to do anything that might hurt her. But she didn’t need him to be kind and considerate right now. She needed him to put his nice thick cock to use.

“Harder, Peter,” she urged him. “I can take it. Fuck me with that big cock!” His hands, which had been rather loose on her hips, grabbed her more firmly, and his next thrust was far harder than anything that came before. “Yes, Peter, that’s it! Just like that!” Encouraged by her words, he went a little faster and deeper the next time, and she gasped out loud.

“How’s that?” he asked in between thrusts. She noticed he sounded surer of himself now.

“It’s perfect!” she said, nearly screaming. They were all alone down here, as everyone else was sleeping on the higher floors, but right now she didn’t really give a damn if every single Avenger heard her getting fucked. “Keep it going!”

He gave her exactly what she wished for, continuing to pick up steam with every successive push into her cunt. It wasn’t long before he was truly giving it to her, his hips slapping against her ass with every push. Wanda could only groan and try to hold on as her body was rocked back and forth repeatedly. He was filling her, stretching her, fucking her in a way she’d never experienced in her life. This night was supposed to be about her introducing him to sex, teaching him how things worked, but he wasn’t the only one learning new things. She could easily see herself getting addicted to a fucking like this. And he was a virgin! How good was he going to be when he actually had _experience_?

His palm suddenly gave her right ass cheek a hard swat, making her eyes widen. Peter froze; apparently he’d even caught himself by surprise.

“Sorry, was that—“

“Spank my ass!” she shouted. “It’s yours! It’s all yours! I’m your slut, Peter! Do whatever you want with me, as long as you keep giving me that big cock!” Never in a million years did Wanda think she’d ever say such a thing, but in that moment she had no inhibitions, no filter. She would be whatever he wanted her to be if it meant he kept fucking her just like this.

Emboldened by her filthy mouth, he gave her other ass cheek a similarly hard spank, then resumed fucking her. His hips slammed into her again and again, reaching deeper inside than ever and making her feel things that put her previous lovers to shame. Every once in awhile he’d mix in a swift smack on her butt as well, and she was pretty sure his handprint would be easily visible on her pale skin. She liked that thought. It was like he was marking her as his own.

Eventually the spanks stopped, but only so he could hold onto her hips with both hands and put even more effort into screwing her. She did her best to help, pushing her hips and ass back into him to try and add a bit more force into each collision. He was breathing heavily above her. She would bet he was nearly done. Almost there herself and having no doubt that the feel of his warm cum filling her up would finish the job, she sought to bring about that end.

“So amazing!” she shouted. “Never, ah, NEVER been fucked like this before! Your cock is the best, Peter!” His hips sped up, he gave her the hardest spank of the night, and her eyes rolled back in her head.

“I’m close,” he warned her. “Where do you want it?”

“INSIDE!” she shouted, not caring if she woke the entire house. “COME INSIDE YOUR SLUT! FILL ME UP! GOD, I NEED IT!”

After a few last frantic thrusts, Peter stilled with his cock buried all the way inside her, his balls pressing against her, and began to cum. Wanda’s own climax hit seconds after he started to fill her up, and she started shouting incoherently. There was no way the others couldn’t hear her now.

Maybe he was conscious of that, or maybe he just wanted to show some more dominance. Either way, Peter pushed her head down against the carpet. She moaned and sobbed, her voice muffled by the carpet but no less ecstatic for it. Just like before, he just kept cumming and cumming, filling her up like she’d never been filled before. It was a very good thing she’d taken birth control. She didn’t know if she’d have been able to stop herself even if she hadn’t been protected.

After what felt like a blissful eternity, he was finally spent. She sighed as she felt his cock leave her, already missing it. Their combined fluids trickled out of her and onto the carpet below. Yeah, there was no way Stark wouldn’t notice the mess they’d made in here.

Moments later they found themselves sitting side by side on the carpet, their backs leaning against the loveseat this had all started on. As they both came down from the highest of highs, Peter cleared his throat. 

“Best. Birthday. Ever,” he gasped. She threw her head back and laughed.

“Glad I could help,” she said, idly using her fingers to draw circles on his sweaty pecs.

“Seriously, Wanda, that was amazing,” he said earnestly. “I’ll never forget it.”

“I should hope not. I’m looking forward to seeing your progress the next time we fuck.”

“Next time?” he repeated. “You mean there’s going to be a next time? I thought this was just a one time thing because it’s my birthday?” Wanda smiled at how nervous he sounded. How could he still be nervous around her after what they’d just done? 

“It was going to be,” she said. “But there’s no way in hell I’m letting you slip away, not after that.” She turned his head towards hers and gave him a short, sweet kiss. He had a goofy grin on his face as she pulled back. “You’re all mine now, little spider.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on Twitter at https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


	2. Putting on a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wanda are reunited after two weeks apart. They don't even make it inside before clothes start to come off.

Wanda knew she would receive plenty of teasing from her teammates when she refused the invitation to grab a celebratory drink with Steve, Natasha, Sam and Pietro, but she endured it all with a smile. They were right, after all; she’d missed her little spider.

The mission to stop Rumlow from stealing a chemical weapon had been an important one, and she’d been honored to be part of the team under Steve’s command. It had all gone well despite the momentary scare when Rumlow attempted to blow himself up and take Steve out with him. Wanda had been about to use her powers to try and maintain the explosion and avoid any civilian casualties, which would have been a difficult act to pull off successfully. Thankfully it hadn’t been necessary because Pietro had been fast enough to take down the former double agent before he could even activate the bomb. She shuddered to think how the mission might have ended if her brother hadn’t been there.

As satisfied as she was with her contribution and what they’d accomplished, going on this mission had one major drawback. Peter had stayed behind to continue serving as New York’s friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. In the several months they’d been together, Wanda and Peter had managed to have sex almost every single night. Once they’d even squeezed in an afternoon quickie in his bedroom while his aunt was in the next room. She couldn’t get enough of it, enough of him, and she knew he felt the same way about her. That had made the last two weeks all the more difficult. It wasn’t all that long ago that two weeks without sex wouldn’t have seemed like such a big deal to her, but she’d quickly grown addicted to her spider. Being without him, and his cock, for so long had felt like torture.

He hadn’t responded to any of her calls or texts today, so she wasn’t sure where he was. All she knew was that she needed to find him as soon as possible so he could help her release two weeks’ worth of sexual frustration, and she would gladly walk across all of New York City if necessary. She chose the Avengers’ base of operations as her starting point. She wanted to drop off the few belongings she’d brought with her anyway but she also figured there was a decent chance Peter might be around, especially if he’d heard she was back.

The new Avengers compound was as deserted as she’d ever seen it. Members of the team came and went at irregular intervals depending on their responsibilities, so it was almost never at full capacity unless there was some sort of emergency meeting, but it was still unusual to see it so devoid of activity. That worked against her at the moment because it meant there was no one around who could tell her if they’d seen Peter at all today. Oh well; that just meant she’d need to have a look for herself. 

She dropped her bag off in her room, had a change of clothes and went to have a look around, but Peter wasn’t in any of the spots he most often visited. Pepper was in the library and mentioned she had seen Peter that morning, but he’d left to go hit the streets in costume hours ago. That was unfortunate. She didn’t love the idea of trying to track him down on the ground if he was out protecting the city from above, but she didn’t have much other choice. Not everyone could swing from rooftop to rooftop like her boyfriend.

“Welcome back.”

Wanda, who had just stepped through a side door leading outside, flinched in surprise and spun around in the direction of the familiar voice. Her little spider was there in full costume, hanging upside down just above the door.

“Congratulations,” he said. She crossed the few paces separating them and started rolling his mask up so she could see his face. “Tony told me you guys were awesome. Not like that’s any surprise, of course, but _mmmmpph_.”

She was in no mood for small talk, not right now, not after two weeks apart. She cut him off with a kiss, pressing her lips against his desperately. Peter might not have been expecting her to kiss him before saying a word but he adjusted quickly. He was soon kissing her back with enough passion and desperation to match her own. He was obviously just as pent-up as she was after two weeks of separation. His tongue slipped out and moved across her lips, requesting access that she was more than happy to grant. Their tongues met in a playful duel, each trying to show the other just how much they’d been missed.

The kiss was nice. Like everything else, Peter had gotten better and better at kissing the more they did it. Sometimes she was content to just make out with him like a horny teenager rather than pressing for more. This, however, was not one of those times. As nice as the kiss was, she was far too horny to settle for that right now.

“Whoa!!” Peter was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his body and pulled him further down, closer to the ground. She wasn’t actually interested in getting him all the way back down though. For what she had in mind only a partial adjustment was needed. Once his crotch was level with her face, she smiled. Perfect. Not only did she not have to waste any time getting inside and finding a room, now they could fulfill Peter’s fantasy.

They hadn’t actually discussed it yet, but during their last night together before Wanda left on her mission she had caught a glimpse of the thoughts he was trying to suppress. Apparently his very vocal first time had created a monster because he was now fantasizing about fucking her out in the open. The thought of anyone being able to walk in on them going at it, to see how well he fucked her and to hear the way she moaned, screamed and begged for more was all a huge turn-on for her lover. She hadn’t had a chance to tell him yet, but she completely approved. She loved how dirty his mind was, how much she’d helped to corrupt her formerly innocent virgin spider, and she liked the idea of having an audience. She’d been teased repeatedly by her teammates over the last few months about how vocal she was, but if any of them got the chance to actually see Peter and his cock in action they’d understand completely. It’d probably even earn her some respect from the other women for being able to handle such a beast on a nightly basis.

Peter did not protest as she hooked her thumbs under the waistband of his spandex pants and tugged them up his legs. She pulled them up just far enough to free his cock.

“God, I’ve missed this thing,” she cooed, wrapping her hand around him and pumping her prize. “Not even hard yet and it still looks so delicious.” Proving the truth of her words, she opened her mouth and suckled the head of his cock for a long moment. “Mmm. I’ve been dreaming about getting this cock back in my mouth for the last two weeks, Peter. Any time I laid down to go to sleep, I couldn’t actually get my body to shut down until I stuck my hand down my pants and played with myself, wishing you were there to give me what I really needed.” Peter moaned at both her admission and the way her hand was working his steadily hardening cock, so she kept up with both. “I’m pretty sure I kept Natasha up at night more than once with how loud I was, moaning your name every time I got myself off with my fingers. But it was never enough. My fingers just aren’t good enough, not anymore. Not now that I’ve got your cock.”

“If you want it so bad then go ahead and take it, you little slut,” he said boldly. “It’s right there, ready for you, so take it. If you can.” Wanda bit her lip at the heat that shot through her with his words. He’d grown so confident over the past few months, and she loved it.

“With pleasure,” she said. He’d been correct when he said he was ready for her. His big, beautiful cock was fully erect and pointing right at her. It was a thought she’d masturbated to for weeks, but she no longer needed her fingers and her imagination. Here it was: the real thing, hard, ready and all hers. She opened her mouth wide and took him back in, and unlike earlier this wasn’t a fleeting tease. She gave the head a few quick passes with her tongue, but then it was time to press further down.

One thing was very quickly becoming clear for Wanda: this unique position, standing in front of him while he hung upside-down in the air, was fantastic. She took great pride in the reactions she was able to elicit from her lover any time she sucked him off, but from this angle she found her head bobbing on him more smoothly than ever before. Suddenly she was able to push further and deeper, taking in more of his incredible length and girth than she’d ever pulled off previously. The further down she got, the prouder she grew, and eventually her eyes widened as something occurred to her. 

Peter wasn’t the only one with fantasies, and one of her biggest ones was being able to deep throat him. She’d long since resigned herself to it remaining just that: a fantasy. He was just too damn big, and try as she might, she’d never been able to take him all the way down her throat. But now, from this position, it suddenly seemed like it might actually be possible.

With that idea in her head, urging her on, she closed her eyes and put all her concentration into pushing ever forward, taking him in one inch at a time and refusing to back down. Then, at last, she’d done it! He was all the way down her throat!

“Holy shit!” Peter said, as impressed with her as she was with herself. “That’s new.”

Wanda was very pleased, but her moment was ruined when she began to gag. Her eyes teared up and her body gave her no choice but to pull back. This was merely a tactical retreat though. She took a few deep breaths, jerking him with her hand in the meantime, and then she dove straight back in for more. Aggressively she worked her way back down, not even pausing until he was buried in her throat once more. She wished she could see his eyes and observe the look on his face as she took him down deeper, treated him to something new, something amazing, but this position made that impossible. Not to worry though; he left no room for doubt about how much he was enjoying this.

“Jesus, Wanda, that feels amazing!” he said. “I didn’t know you could take me all the way down like that!”

_’Neither did I,’_ she thought. It made her feel oddly powerful, and it motivated her to keep at it.

Now that she’d gotten the hang of it, it became easier and easier for her to get his full length down her throat, and she was able to maintain it for longer periods of time. It was an intoxicating feeling for her, being able to handle every inch of her boyfriend’s massive cock and listening to his very loud and enthusiastic appreciation. 

Peter’s stamina had vastly improved over their months together so he was able to withstand everything she threw at him, including this new talent, for quite some time. With how long they’d been out there, it was honestly a minor miracle that no one else had shown up and wandered in on her deepthroating her spider. Then again, maybe that wasn’t so fortunate after all, given how wet the mere thought of discovery made her. Let the whole world watch her blow him. Let the men seethe with jealousy that it was Spider-Man who got this treatment and not them, and let the women feel inadequate watching her at play and knowing that this cock would be too much for them to handle.

“I’m close,” he warned her. “I hope you’re ready.” She immediately pulled back, but not out of cowardice. She simply wanted to be prepared for what was to come. Her hand gave the length of his cock swift strokes as she caught her breath. If this was going to work she needed to be at full strength.

Wanda watched her lover closely, and when she felt the time was right she took his cock back into her mouth once again. She’d judged it just right; her lips had barely sealed around him when he started to cum. She was ready though, and she wouldn’t be overwhelmed this time. He kept shooting inside her mouth, and she kept swallowing that warm, delicious cum down her throat. It wasn’t easy even though she knew what he was capable of and had specifically prepared for just this moment, but she did succeed in gulping down every last drop of his load.

When he was finally spent she pulled back and gave an exaggerated smack of her lips, making sure he knew she’d swallowed everything he had to give. Peter released his webbing and allowed his feet to touch the ground.

“Wow,” was all he managed to say. He pulled his mask the rest of the way off. “I sure as hell didn’t expect that when I swooped down to surprise you! Blowing me out here, right in the open? That was crazy!” 

“Yes, it was crazy, and you know you loved it,” she said. He made quite a comical sight with his mask partially pulled up and his cock bobbing in the open air, but she ignored that in favor of making her point. “Me sucking you off and swallowing you right on the doorstep of the compound, where any of our teammates could have stumbled in on us? I’ve seen your fantasies, Peter. I know how much that turned you on.”

He didn’t get angry at her casual revelation regarding seeing his fantasies, like most people probably would have. He’d already made it clear that he trusted her implicitly and didn’t mind if she occasionally caught a glimpse of his inner thoughts. She wasn’t used to such earnest trust from anyone aside from Pietro, but she was learning to accept it from Peter. Rather than getting angry, her lover posed a question.

“Can you see what I’m thinking right now?” he asked, giving her his boyish grin that made him look far more innocent than he truly was these days. Wanda accepted the open invitation with a smile, and didn’t bother trying to stifle her moan when she saw what was currently running through Peter’s filthy mind.

“Do it,” she hissed. “Do it now!”

He grinned, and without another word scooped her into his arms and shot up into the air. They swung around the outside of the compound until they reached his desired destination. He used his webbing to create a makeshift sort of platform that stretched through the air and led right up to one of the fourth floor windows. Once his webwork was done he set her down on her feet on top of his creation. She took a tiny tentative step forward and was amazed at how sturdy the webbing felt under her feet. It had a bit more spring to it than a solid floor would have, but her next few steps were far more confident.

“Impressive work, spider,” she said. Now that she was sure their stage was secure, she wasted no time in starting to undress. Her blouse was unbuttoned and pulled off in seconds, and then her hands went straight for the zipper on her jeans. “If only you’d use your powers for good instead of using them to fuck your girlfriend four floors above the ground.”

“Hey, I use my powers for good!” he protested. “Just this morning I used my webbing to get a little girl’s cat down from a tree!”

She thought about making a horrible joke about him saving one pussy by bringing it to the ground and now taking another up into the air to fuck it, but why waste any more time? She’d unsnapped her bra and dropped it in a pile along with the rest of her clothes, and all she had left was a tiny red thong. She took a few steps towards the window, trusting that her lover was undressing as well and would be close behind her. “Whose room are we fucking outside of, anyway?” she asked. “That part wasn’t clear in my vision.” She could see that the lights were off and the room was empty, but she was still curious. Had he picked a room at random or was this an intentional selection?

“Natasha’s,” he said. She chuckled and shook her head. Definitely not random then.

“Oh?” she said, looking over her shoulder at him and discovering that he hadn’t bothered to remove the top part of his costume, but the pants were off. His cock was already hard again, much to her delight. “Any particular reason for that?”

“If someone’s going to catch us, I’d rather it be her than, I don’t know, Vision,” he answered with a shrug. 

“Whatever you say,” she said, smiling. “Well if the Black Widow DOES happen to show up in the middle, let’s make sure we give her a good view, right?” She walked even closer, getting right up next to the window, and then turned to face him again. “Now get your ass over here, spider. It’s been two weeks, and I need to get fucked.”

“Are you bossing me around?” he said, stepping towards her with so much confidence that he scarcely resembled the shy virgin she’d seduced a few months earlier. “I thought we already established what happens to bad girls last time.”

“Come and remind me,” she dared him.

“Oh, I will.” He picked her up in his arms, and her legs wrapped around his waist automatically. Her eyes widened when he pressed her up against the glass window behind her, and then he was nudging her thong aside. She hissed as his cock penetrated her, nearly half of his length spearing into her cunt with an aggressive first thrust. It was a good thing she’d been highly aroused before her feet had even left the ground, otherwise that would’ve hurt like hell.

Wanda imagined that this wouldn’t be a very enjoyable experience for most women. Even if you ignored his daunting size, the way her back and ass thumped against the reinforced glass window with every push of his hips probably shouldn’t have felt all that pleasant. So why was it making her so damn hot? Was it just because she’d been craving his cock for the past two weeks? No, she didn’t think that told the entire story. One thing she’d learned in the past few months was that she absolutely loved it when her young lover took charge and fucked her raw, taking her however and whenever he wanted. Getting fucked up against a glass window four floors in the air wasn’t exactly comfortable, but this was what her little spider wanted. The combination of Peter asserting himself, the feeling of his dick sliding in and out of her for the first time in weeks, and the thrill of knowing that they were doing all of this outside of the Avengers compound and any of their teammates could spot them at any moment was all too much to handle. With all of that added together, she found herself being driven wild in nearly record time.

“Holy shit, Peter, I’m already cumming!” she shouted. “You’re making me cum on your cock already!”

“That’s because you’re addicted to my cock,” he said plainly, his lips dipping down to lick and kiss at her neck. He’d probably leave hickeys, but that was fine. Everyone here knew he was hers and she was his, and she would wear physical proof of that fact with pride.

“I am!” she agreed. “I can’t get enough! I’ll never get enough!”

“That’s good, because I’m never going to stop giving it to you, dirty girl,” he said. “Now cum for me. Show me how much you’ve missed me.” She looked him in the eyes and howled as her orgasm overtook her

“God, so much better than my fingers!” she whined. Peter watched her come undone with equal parts amusement and arousal, and he stifled her orgasmic cries by leaning his head in and claiming her lips in a heated kiss. Wanda’s hands held onto his short hair like a lifeline, her legs shaking against his sides as she rode out the wave. 

He eased up for a moment, knowing how hypersensitive her body got after climax, but it wasn’t long before he got right back to fucking her. He adjusted her body so that now his hands were now underneath her, holding onto her ass and supporting more of her weight himself instead of largely pinning her against the window. They continued in that vein for a few minutes, but then Peter stopped suddenly.

“Holy shit,” he whispered.

“What? Why’d you stop fucking me?” she complained, wiggling her hips to try and create some semblance of movement. He’d stopped fucking her, but his dick remained buried inside of her, almost as if it and he were taunting her. 

“Natasha’s back,” he said. That stopped her squirming dead in its tracks. She wasn’t sure if she felt nervous or incredibly turned on. Either way she knew there was no turning back. They’d been tempting fate from the moment she pulled his pants down and started sucking him off. Now it was time to face the music.

“Put me down.” He did as she asked, pulling his cock out and setting her down on her feet. She turned around and saw the Black Widow standing in the middle of her room, her arms caught in the sleeves of her shirt as she stared through her window with wide eyes. The two women stood there staring at each other, both trying to process what had just happened. Wanda watched the older woman closely, trying to gauge her reaction. Natasha was stunned, obviously; how could she not be, walking into her room on the fourth floor and seeing two of her teammates fucking outside her window? But the redhead didn’t recoil in disgust, angrily gesture for them to get the fuck away from her window or simply walk out of the room and leave them to it.

With their eyes still locked, Natasha’s tongue darted out to lick her lips. It was brief and probably involuntary, but it sealed the deal for Wanda. Whatever the Black Widow might have been thinking, she definitely wasn’t upset to have walked in and found them fucking right outside her room. And if she didn’t mind that surprise, why not give her a show? She pressed her palms against the window and spread her legs, offering herself up for her lover. 

“Fuck me, Peter,” she said, staring directly at Natasha. The former KGB operative, still watching her, took a couple of steps closer to the window and licked her lips for a second time.

“Are you sure?” He didn’t sound scared and self-conscious, like he probably would have if someone had walked in on them during their first few weeks together. It was more like he was willing to play along but just wanted to make sure this was something she really wanted.

“Absolutely. If the Widow wants to stay and watch, let’s give her something worth watching.”

Peter stepped into position behind her, and she moaned as she felt him penetrate her once again. On the other side of the window, Natasha swallowed thickly at the look on her face.

“God, that dick’s so good,” she whined. “I bet she’s jealous. I bet she wishes she had a little spider of her own to fuck her brains out.”

As she’d known he would, her boyfriend started fucking her hard and fast in direct response to her words. She grunted, enjoying the feel of him taking her from behind, his hips slapping against her ass every time he hit home. While she was enjoying being fucked by Peter as much as ever, she had to admit she was slightly preoccupied this time thanks to their voyeur. Natasha’s eyes were glued to Wanda’s breasts, which bounced in time with her lover’s pace. 

She leaned her body up against the window, pressing her breasts against the glass. She could only imagine what her tits looked like now, smooshing against the window every time Peter’s big cock filled her up. The visual had to be extremely erotic though, because Natasha unzipped her jeans and shimmied them down her hips. They pooled around her ankles, exposing a pair of black panties. Before her very eyes, the Black Widow began to rub herself through her panties. Wanda’s breath hitched. She’d always considered herself heterosexual and had never really found herself attracted to women, but she could admit that Natasha Romanoff was stunning. She might very well have been the most beautiful woman Wanda had ever met, and she knew full well how to use that sex appeal to her benefit. Knowing that watching her being fucked by her lover could drive such a woman to voyeuristic masturbation stirred something deep inside of her. The others had teased her for how vocal she was whenever Peter fucked her, but now Natasha was seeing the truth for herself. But she realized that the Widow still wasn’t getting the full picture. She was watching him fuck her, yes, but from this angle she couldn’t really see his cock. How could she fully appreciate what Wanda was experiencing if she couldn’t see for herself how hung her spider was?

“Pull out,” she said. “Pick me up and bounce me on your cock.”

“Are you trying to order me around, slut?” Peter said playfully. He did slow down, so she figured he was open to her request. That didn’t mean she wasn’t going to lay it on thick.

“No, of course not!” she hurried to say. “I just want her to be able to see everything. I want her to see how big your cock is. Any time she hears us fucking in the future, I want her to be able to picture it in her head and know exactly what it is that makes me scream.”

“How can I say no to that?” He pulled out and they stepped back just far enough from the window so they’d actually have some room to work with. The distance between them and Natasha didn’t grow at all though, because she stepped forward as soon as they stepped back. Now it was her that was close enough to touch the window. And she didn’t just touch it, she pulled it open. There was nothing separating them now. She’d be able to see and hear everything perfectly.

“Fuck me, Peter!” she pleaded. “Bounce me on that big, beautiful cock!” The words were directed at her boyfriend but she was looking straight at Natasha. They were now close enough that she could see the Widow’s nipples poking through her shirt. If she was aroused now, wait until she got her first proper look at Peter’s prick.

He lifted her up off of the webbing platform with ease, hooking his arms underneath her legs and holding her up high enough that his erect cock was fully visible to their voyeur. Natasha’s mouth hung open in disbelief at what she was seeing, and Wanda smiled triumphantly.

“You see now, Natasha?” she said. “See why I’m always so loud? How could I not be, getting fucked by this monster?” The redhead did not reply, unless you counted the shaky breath she took and the way her hand moved against her panties with more urgency.

Peter slowly lowered her, letting her sink down onto his cock inch by torturous inch, Natasha’s eyes tracking the entire journey. Wanda was moaning right away, both at the feeling of her man’s cock spreading her and at the way her friend was rubbing herself shamelessly. She rested her feet against his thighs and wrapped one arm around his neck for support as he started bouncing her on his cock, lifting her up and then lowering her right back down. She cried out once he started picking up speed and bouncing her faster and more firmly on his cock, and then groaned as she watched Natasha pull her panties down and begin to rub at her bare, neatly groomed pussy.

“You can’t, AH, help yourself, can you Natasha?” she said. “It’s the biggest cock you’ve ever seen, isn’t it?” Romanoff didn’t reply; she was too busy sticking one finger inside of her pussy. “ISN’T IT?!” she shouted. 

Natasha still didn’t say anything, but her head jerked up at the shout, finally looking up from the fucking to look at Wanda’s face. She gave a short, distracted nod and then went right back to fingering herself while she watched Peter work her up and down his cock.

“J-just imagine how it FEELS!” she continued. “Imagine him bouncing you on his cock just like this, or fucking you from behind while he spanks your ass, or fucking your face while you do your best to get your mouth all the way around him.” Now it was Natasha’s turn to moan. A second finger joined the first inside her pussy, and she also started rubbing her clit.

“I get this EVERY FUCKING NIGHT, and I don’t care if every Avenger can hear it! And from now on, every time you hear him fuck me, you’re going to picture this, aren’t you? You’re going to picture this massive cock, you’re going to see him holding me in the air and bouncing me up and down, and it’s going to make you wet!”

Her focus might have been on Natasha, but Peter wasn’t about to let himself be forgotten in all of this. He wasn’t tiring or slowing down at all despite the energy he was exerting in this position; on the contrary, he was only picking up speed and bouncing her with more force. She wasn’t rich by any stretch, but Wanda would bet all the money she had that knowing Natasha was there, watching them and very much enjoying what she was seeing, was motivating him to show off just what he could do. A lesser woman might have been insulted at the thought; she was just happy to be the lucky recipient who was getting fucked stupid.

“GOD, PETER, IT’S SO GOOD!” she screamed. If any of the other Avengers had returned at the same time Natasha did they could probably hear her now, wherever in the compound they happened to be. “I’M CUMMING AGAIN!

“Do it,” he said. “Show her that you’re a slut for my cock!” He stopped bouncing her and instead held her in place and began to thrust his own hips, fucking up into her.

“I AM! I’M YOURS, YOUR SLUT, ALL YOURS!” Wanda screamed as her orgasm ripped through her, but she resisted the urge to throw her head back or close her eyes. Even as her peak hit her she kept her head facing straight forward, her eyes open, and her gaze fixed on Natasha. She wanted to see what this did to the other woman.

She didn’t think Natasha had a boyfriend or regular lover, at least not that she was aware of. She was probably feeling at least as needy as Wanda had been for the last two weeks, and that would explain why she was so quick to get herself off. Natasha didn’t cry out and announce her orgasm to the world like Wanda just had, but the way she bit down on her lower lip and her body trembled was all the proof Wanda needed.

She didn’t dwell on the Widow’s orgasm for long though; her spider didn’t give her the chance to.

“Here it comes,” he said roughly. Even now he only sounded mildly winded, as if he’d perhaps just finished a light jog rather than an unbelievably intense and physically demanding fuck. “Take it! Take it all!”

“GIVE IT TO ME!” He hit a few final hard, deep thrusts, and then it started. His warm cum started to flood into her, and she groaned happily at the welcome, familiar sensation. As always, it just kept on coming, and coming, and coming, a seemingly endless stream of semen shooting out of his cock and filling her up.

“Holy shit,” Natasha whispered as some of his cum started trickling out of Wanda’s pussy and down onto the webbing beneath her. “Is he…still going?”

“Uh huh,” she said, smiling at the other woman. She sighed in contentment, two weeks’ worth of sexual frustration finally fading away, her body satiated at last. “I couldn’t believe how big his load was either the first time I saw it. I thought I was ready to swallow his entire load. I was dead fucking wrong!”

“It’s because of the spider bite,” Peter supplied, even as he continued to hold Wanda in the air, his cock still balls deep inside of her and pumping her with semen. His voice sounded a little strained now and he had some odd pauses in between words, but she was pretty sure that had more to do with the orgasm than actual fatigue. “I’ve shot off a lot more ever since then.”

“It’s warm, too!” Wanda added happily. “Warm and delicious. You’d be surprised at how good it tastes.”

“Would I?” Natasha looked at her for a moment, seemingly considering something. Then she kicked her jeans and panties off her feet and climbed out of the window, joining them on their web platform. She put one foot down, gingerly testing the strength of the webbing much as Wanda had done when he’d first brought her up her. Natasha nodded her head, convinced that it was safe enough to walk on. She didn’t need to walk far anyway. It was just a couple of steps, and then she was right in front of them.

The Black Widow cocked her head, examining the semen that remained. Peter stood still, not letting her presence intimidate him. He’d spent his entire load by now, but he was still holding her by the legs and his cock was still lodged inside her. Wanda wasn’t sure what to make of this, feeling like she was on the back foot for the first time since Natasha walked in on them. She was about to ask the other woman what she was doing, but it wound up not being necessary.

Natasha dropped to her knees on the webbing beside them, leaning her head in for a closer look. That closer look became something altogether different when her tongue darted out and licked along their joined sexes, lapping up some of the semen that had escaped. Wanda watched it all from above, and now it was her turn to stare at the other woman in open-mouthed shock. The two women’s eyes met, and Natasha made a show of running her tongue around the rim of her mouth as if sampling a delicacy.

“You’re right,” Natasha said. She smacked her lips and nodded. “That’s pretty damn good.” Then she got up from her knees, walked away and climbed through the window and back into her room without another word. She closed the window behind her, bringing a definitive end to whatever the hell had just happened.

“What the fuck was that?” Wanda mumbled. Peter set her back down on her feet, and she stretched and shook her legs to try and work some feeling back into them after spending so long in his arms.

“I don’t know,” Peter said, shrugging his shoulders. “She has a great ass though.” Wanda couldn’t argue that point. Her eyes had most definitely followed the sway of Natasha’s naked ass as she walked away from them.

“That she does, Peter,” she agreed. “That she does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


	3. A Widow's Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events outside her window, Natasha sets about seducing the young couple. But is she biting off more than she can chew?

“Fuck me harder, Peter!” Wanda demanded. Her boyfriend was fucking her plenty hard enough as it was, but she was more pent up than usual tonight. That was happening quite a bit lately, to her and Peter both.

Peter gave her what she wanted, speeding up the rocking of his hips and leaning his face down to give her neck a playful nip. She fisted her hands in his hair and groaned.

“That’s it, just like that!” she groaned. “God, I need it so bad! I’m surprised I even made it back to the bedroom without jumping you.”

The reason for that was one Natasha Romanoff. It had been about a week since they’d fucked outside her window, and not a day had passed since without the Widow doing something to drive one or both of them crazy with lust. She gave a suggestive shoulder rub here, an extended look down her cleavage there, not to mention she would bend over right in front of them and stick her ass in their faces. Any time the opportunity presented itself, Natasha was doing whatever she could to tease them. Wanda had very nearly spanked her ass this evening, even with Steve and her brother in the same room, and she knew Peter had been similarly tempted at times.

“I know what you mean,” Peter said, continuing to pound her missionary-style. “I wanted to bend her over in the kitchen this morning and fuck her right in front of Scott.”

“You should have. And you should have called me in so I could watch.” Peter grunted and began thrusting into her harder still.

“I should have,” he agreed. “I should’ve fucked that little tease right on the kitchen table, and you should’ve watched.”

“Watched? Fuck that! I’d have grabbed her hair and made her eat me out while you fucked her!”

“Hell yes!” he said. “You know she wants it too. She just keeps taunting us with her sexy body. She has to know that eventually one of us is going to snap.”

Wanda nodded in complete agreement. It was only a matter of time. The only questions to be answered were which one of them it would be, and whether or not any of the other Avengers would be around to witness it.

\-- 

Natasha had been out on SHIELD business all morning, so Peter and Wanda had been free of temptation since waking up. That all changed when the redhead returned in the afternoon. Without knocking, she opened the door to the bedroom Tony (or more accurately Pepper) had assigned to Peter. The lovers had been passing a quiet day in each others’ presence, Peter sitting on his bed reading a book while Wanda reclined against him and idly played around on her phone. They both tensed when they looked up at the sound of his door opening and saw who was intruding on their lazy afternoon. 

“Hey there, lovebirds,” Natasha said, waving her hand in greeting. “I was looking for you.” She took her light jacket off and threw it down on the floor. She could have easily taken it off and hung it up in one of the multiple closets around the compound, but she’d chosen to do this instead. It was deliberate, and Wanda would bet that it wasn’t the only piece of clothing she was about to ditch.

“Oh yeah?” she said casually, keeping a close eye on her and waiting to see what the seductress was going to try next. “You couldn’t have been looking that hard. I’d think this would be the first spot you’d check.”

“Not necessarily,” the older woman replied, smirking. “First I went up to my own room, but your boobs weren’t pressed against the window this time. Then I checked the study, but there was no sign of you in there and the carpet looked spotless. Now I’m here.”

“Did you need something?” Peter asked, ignoring the little jabs about previous times they’d been seen or heard fucking around the Avengers compound.

“Yes, I do,” she said. She kicked off the shoes she’d been wearing and walked towards the bed. When she got there, she leaned over the bed and held out a folder for Peter to grab. “Take a look at this.” She was leaning in such a way so they could both see down her loose-fitting shirt. They could now clearly see that she wasn’t wearing a bra. 

Wanda had no idea how Peter managed to stop staring at her cleavage long enough to take the folder, but she admired his fortitude. He flipped through the enclosed papers, frowning as he progressed.

“That’s it?” he said. “This is a routine report. Why did you need to show me this?”

“Is it?” Natasha said, her eyebrows shooting up. She took the folder back and made a show of looking its contents over. “Oh, you’re right. I’m so sorry; my mistake.” She sighed and shook her head as if disgusted with herself for her blunder. Natasha, quite possibly the most talented liar Wanda had ever met, wasn’t even trying to put on a convincing act. That meant she wanted them both to recognize that she was up to something.

“Oops!” The folder slipped through her hands and fell to the floor, the papers scattering and getting disorganized. “God, I don’t know what’s wrong with me today. Let me just pick these up and then I’ll stop bothering you.”

That’s when she struck, putting her plan into action. She bent over at the waist, ostensibly to gather the papers, but her true purpose was to stick her ass right in Peter’s face. Her jeans were so tight they practically looked painted on, and they framed her butt perfectly. Wanda badly wanted to reach out and spank it, and she’d always considered herself purely heterosexual, at least up until the last week or so. She could only imagine how enticed Peter was, especially when she started wiggling her hips, swinging her ass from side to side right before his eyes.

She’d been tempting them both for a week, and that swaying butt proved to be the last straw for her boyfriend. He broke away from her and shot up off of the bed, and when Natasha straightened up and turned back around, he surged forward and kissed her on the lips. The redhead’s eyes widened for a moment and then closed as she relaxed into the kiss. She let the folder slip through her fingers once again, the papers falling to the floor, forgotten. Wanda just sat on the bed, frozen in shock. She didn’t know how she was supposed to feel, watching her boyfriend kissing another woman right in front of her, but she didn’t feel compelled to ask them to stop. It wasn’t a fleeting kiss either. Natasha did break away, but it wasn’t for long.

“Finally,” she muttered. “I was wondering how long it was going to take to make you lose your cool.” Then she dove right back in, this time initiating the kiss herself. Their kissing only grew more heated as the seconds ticked by. Natasha molded her body tight to Peter’s, her large breasts pressing against his chest. His hands skimmed her lower back and took a firm hold of her ass through her jeans. Wanda could feel her own arousal grow as she watched them, and her hand drifted between her legs to rub herself. Natasha saw it out of the corner of her eye, and that was when she finally broke the kiss for real.

“Don’t just sit there and play with yourself, stupid,” Natasha said, smiling at her. “I haven’t just been seducing your spider over the last week. I want you up here too, witch.”

Wanda needed no more invitation than that. She got up off the bed and immediately had her hand grabbed by Natasha, who pulled her into an embrace and kissed her. Wanda had never kissed another woman before, but she quickly decided she liked it. She liked kissing this particular woman, at least. Natasha’s lips were so soft against hers, softer than any man’s she’d ever felt, and she tasted so good. She tasted so good that when she pulled her lips back Wanda’s instinctively followed, searching for more.

“Let’s not leave the poor boy feeling left out,” Natasha said, laughing. She grabbed Wanda by the shoulders and rearranged her so she was in between her and Peter, positioning them so they were standing in a triangle. A very close, tight triangle, tight enough that they were all easily able to kiss and touch each other. One minute Wanda would be kissing her boyfriend while Natasha squeezed her breasts, the next she’d lick and suck at Peter’s neck while he made out with the other woman, and the next the two girls would lock lips and Peter would fondle them both, an ass in each hand. It was hot, dizzying and hard to keep track of, and Wanda couldn’t get enough.

“God, you’re so hot, Natasha,” Peter said, running his hands along her back and ass while Wanda was licking and nipping behind her ear.

“Mommy,” Natasha said, moaning when Wanda ran her tongue along the shell of her ear.

“What?” Peter said, sounding as confused by that as Wanda felt.

“Call me mommy.”

“…Mommy?” Wanda repeated, now feeling thoroughly lost.

“That’s right,” Natasha said lowly. “Ever since I walked in on you two fucking outside my window, mommy’s been waiting to show you what I can do.”

Wanda met Peter’s eyes and saw her confusion reflected back at her. But Peter shrugged his shoulders slightly, and Wanda got the point. Everybody had their own kinks. She enjoyed it when Peter called her his slut and fucked her where anybody could see them going at it or hear her screams. If Natasha wanted them to call her mommy, why shouldn’t they?

“Okay then, mommy,” Wanda said, deciding to play along with the request. “Show us.”

“Oh, I will,” she promised. “But first you two need to undress me.”

Peter and Wanda got to work right away. By unspoken agreement, she dealt with Natasha’s shirt while Peter’s hands went to her jeans. Since the Black Widow had foregone a bra today there wasn’t much for Wanda to do once she’d taken care of the shirt. That was just fine with her though. It meant she was free to resume kissing the redhead while her hands groped her breasts. It was her first time playing with another woman’s breasts, and it was an enlightening experience. She’d always been perfectly happy with the size and shape of her own breasts, but it was definitely fun to get her hands on Natasha’s bigger tits and compare and contrast. She was just starting to contemplate getting her mouth in on the action and finding out what the other woman’s breasts tasted like, but Natasha gently pushed her head away before she could act on it.

“Good work, kids,” she cooed. It was only then that Wanda realized Peter had succeeded in stripping the Black Widow of her jeans and panties, leaving the other woman completely naked for their viewing pleasure. Wanda didn’t get to stare for long though, because Natasha quickly sank down to her knees in front of Peter. At least Wanda got a good look at her bare ass along the way; that would have to do for now.

She did have to admit, however, that what she was seeing now was very exciting in a different way. The redhead confidently pulled Peter’s shorts and boxers down in one smooth tug, grinning as his cock popped out.

“Ooh, there he is,” Natasha purred. “I’ve been wanting a closer look at this little guy for the last week.”

“He’s not ‘little’ at all,” Wanda pointed out without any heat, knowing she hadn’t meant it. She’d already admitted it was the biggest cock she’d ever seen, after all. “But there he is. You’ve got my permission to do whatever you want with him.”

“Whatever I want, huh?” Natasha said. “So many possibilities. Where should I start?”

“I can think of one place,” Peter said, pushing his cock closer towards her face. “Since you’re down there and all.”

“You’re cheeky, spider-boy,” she laughed. “Luckily for you that was already very high on my ‘to-do’ list.” She wrapped her hand around his cock and gave him a few slow pumps. “It really is a nice cock,” she said, looking up at Wanda. “I hope you know how lucky you are.”

“Oh, I do,” Wanda said. “I think you’ve heard me screaming often enough to know how much I love this cock.”

“Every member of the Avengers has heard that, believe me,” Natasha said with a smile. “But now it’s my turn.’

Her hand had been working his cock, and now her mouth joined in the act. Natasha started at the bottom and licked her way up the length of his cock, showing confidence and skill with her tongue. When she reached the end of her journey, she opened her mouth wide and took him in.

Natasha had been playing around with them both for the last week, but Wanda could clearly see that she wasn’t playing now. There was no teasing here, no slow start or gradual buildup into a steadier blowjob. She was going for it all right out of the gate, her head bobbing steadily up and down Peter’s cock and taking more and more of him in by the second. It reminded her of the gusto with which she’d sucked him the night she’d taken his virginity, minus a few key differences. For one, Peter was far more experienced than he’d been back then and thus wasn’t ready to pop at a moment’s notice. For another, she couldn’t deny that Natasha looked a lot more confident sucking his cock than she had. There hadn’t been much time to practice or test her ability that first night, but she’d had ample opportunity to do both in the months since then. She was proud of how good she’d gotten at handling Peter’s enormous size, but she didn’t think she could take him down this smoothly even now. Natasha kept pushing ever further down, impressing the hell out of Wanda. It was pretty damn apparent that the Black Widow knew how to suck a cock.

“Holy shit, that’s good,” Peter muttered, agreeing with his girlfriend’s assessment of her skill. “You’re amazing, Natasha.”

The blowjob stopped, or at least paused. Natasha’s downward movement, previously relentless, came to a standstill. She just stayed right where she was, cock still in her mouth but no further movement coming, and looked up at Peter with eyes narrowed. Wanda let out a breath as she realized what Natasha was waiting for, but she didn’t need to offer any hints because her boyfriend reached the same conclusion a second or two later.

“You’re amazing, _mommy_,” he said, correcting himself.

That was the magic word. Natasha’s head immediately began to move once again, and this time she seemed to be sucking him even more enthusiastically than before. To Wanda’s amazement she actually managed to take him all the way down for a deepthroat. She did struggle with it at first; as she’d admitted when she saw his dick for the first time, it was the biggest she’d ever seen, so obviously it was the biggest she’d ever sucked too. But still, even though it wasn’t easy for her, Natasha pulled it off. That was something she herself had still only accomplished once, and that had been when he was hanging upside down. Natasha was doing it without any sort of aid or gimmicks, relying on nothing but her own talent. Wanda was impressed and also more than a little jealous. She decided she needed to get a closer look, kneeling down on the carpet beside Natasha and leaning her head in so she could see everything with greater clarity.

“Damn,” she whispered in awe as she watched Natasha work. Her own blowjob skills were good and improving more by the day, at least in her opinion, but right now she was seeing that she still had plenty left to learn. The Black Widow didn’t look her way, too focused on deepthroating Peter, but she did shoot a thumbs up in Wanda’s direction. The Sokovian licked her lips as she stared at Natasha’s neck, and more specifically the way that pale neck bulged with her boyfriend’s cock inside of it. She couldn’t resist turning her head so she could press her lips to the redhead’s neck. She planted several kisses right along the area where Peter’s cock was leaving its impression, and then stuck her tongue out and gave several long, slow licks.

Peter groaned in disappointment when Natasha pulled back, and Wanda would freely admit that she was already missing the show. Romanoff took in a few deep breaths once her throat was no longer stuffed with Peter’s cock, and then she turned her head towards Wanda.

“Get on the other side of him,” Natasha said, and it didn’t sound like she was making a suggestion. Part of Wanda wanted to rebel, to point out that this wasn’t a mission and she held no sort of command here, or even to remind her that Peter was _her_ boyfriend, that they were the couple and she was the third party, so why should Nat be the one dictating what happened? One look into those fierce, commanding green eyes quelled any thoughts of dissent, but it wasn’t out of fear. Honestly, with her powers she was confident that she could handle the Black Widow in a fight without much trouble at all. 

“Yes, mommy,” she said obediently, making the older woman smile. It wasn’t intimidation that compelled Wanda to get up off of her knees and walk around to the other side of Peter’s body. It was lust, plain and simple. Natasha oozed sex appeal, and Wanda wanted to see what she had in mind next. She would gladly follow the Widow’s lead if it led to something half as exciting as watching her stuff her throat with Peter’s cock.

“Lick his ass.” Wanda blinked, sure she’d misheard Natasha’s instruction. 

“…Sorry, what?” she said.

“You heard me,” the redhead said. “Lick his ass.”

Wanda stood there frozen, not sure what to do. She considered herself to be a pretty adventurous lover, especially now that she was with Peter. The two of them got up to plenty of wild and kinky things, but one thing they’d never tried was any sort of anal play. The subject hadn’t even come up. Now Natasha wanted her to dive straight into giving him a rimjob? She was suddenly filled with anxiety, feeling uneasy about sex for the first time in a long time. She didn’t want to balk and kill the mood, perhaps driving Nat away in the process and killing their fun prematurely, but could she really go through with this?

“Never done it before, huh?” Natasha asked quietly, reading her silence correctly. The Black Widow craned her head around Peter’s body so she could make eye contact with her. Wanda shook her head, feeling her cheeks heat up. “Trust me. You’ll love it. And it’ll drive him nuts.”

That was definitely a plus. She wouldn’t deny still feeling a bit nervous about trying this, but anything that could get her boyfriend worked up was worth a shot. Plus it would make Natasha happy, and a happy Natasha hopefully meant that this wild afternoon might carry over into the evening, if not the entire night. If it failed or she didn’t like it, she never had to do it again. It couldn’t hurt to try it once, right?

Peter spread his legs further apart, as if he was inviting her to make her move, and that sealed the deal for Wanda. She kneeled down behind him and gave his asshole a quick, experimental lick. It was different, but not horrible in her book. Peter had always been a very thorough groomer, thankfully, so there was nothing stopping her from giving him another lick, longer and slower this time. Nat, now assured that Wanda was pushing past her initial reluctance and getting into the act, got back into her blowjob on the other end. She picked up right where she left off, very quickly working her way back down his cock and treating him to more deepthroat action. 

Wanda wouldn’t necessarily say she _liked_ eating ass, but she found she didn’t hate it either. Most importantly, the impact it was having on her boyfriend was obvious. With her sticking her tongue in his ass on this end and Natasha taking his entire cock down her throat on the other end, it was no surprise that Peter sounded more vocally desperate than she’d heard him in months. Scarlet Witch and the Black Widow made a formidable team in any circumstance, and Spider-Man was learning that this applied to the bedroom as well. Their combined efforts made for one hell of a two-pronged attack. They were assaulting the young man with intense and new pleasure, not giving him a break or a chance to escape from any of it for even a moment. He’d only been deepthroated once in his life before today, and this was the first time he’d ever had a tongue inside his asshole. Either of those things on its own would’ve been something incredible for him, but both of them at the same time? Wanda bet most men would’ve cum down Natasha’s throat long before now. It was a testament to Peter that he’d lasted this long, but she knew he wouldn’t be able to keep it up for too much longer.

Natasha apparently had the same thought. She stopped throating his cock, much to his frustration, and then pulled her head back and removed him from her mouth altogether. He groaned in disappointment, but she just chuckled.

“Not yet, young man,” she said, her breathing uneven as her body adjusted to no longer having a giant cock lodged in her throat. “You stop too, Wanda. It’s time to move on.”

Wanda gave one final pass with her tongue before doing as commanded. She was surprised at how reluctant she was to stop licking his ass, given how hesitant she’d been just minutes earlier. But while she did feel bad for Peter for having been denied release when it had surely been so close, she was excited to see what Natasha had in mind next.

“Get on your back,” Natasha said, pointing at Wanda. The younger woman did so instantly, moving from her kneeling position and laying flat on her back on the carpeted floor of Peter’s bedroom. “Peter, strip her.”

That was a directive her boyfriend would follow gladly every time. He got her out of her shirt, casual shorts and underwear with practiced ease.

“Very good boy,” Natasha said approvingly. She walked around him, stopping near Wanda’s head. “Say, Wanda, have you ever eaten another woman out before?”

“No,” she admitted. She might have idly wondered what it would be like a time or two in the past, but it wasn’t something she’d been dying to try. “I have a feeling I’m about to though.” 

“Smart girl,” she said. “You didn’t even need to read my mind to see that coming, huh?” Nat stood directly over her head, and Wanda licked her lips at the enticing view she now had. Her pussy looked just as well-groomed and lovely as it had when she masturbated in front of them last week, and from her vantage point it was easy to see the wetness there. Natasha was excited, and that made Wanda excited in turn. The redhead squatted down and claimed Wanda’s face as her seat in the oral equivalent of a reverse cowgirl position, settling in so her sex was pressed right against her mouth. Wanda started licking right away, intrigued to find out what she tasted like.

“Ooh, not wasting any time,” Natasha said happily. “Mommy likes that. Peter, give our good little witch a reward.”

“Reward?” Peter asked.

“Reward,” she repeated. “Fuck her.”

That was music to Wanda’s ears, and Peter’s too. He was more than ready for this after being brought so close to the edge only to be denied, and she was feeling pretty worked up herself. She sighed as she felt him penetrate her. She would bet his handsome face was lit up in a smile right now, but she obviously couldn’t verify that with a face full of Natasha’s pussy. As much as she liked watching his expressive face when he fucked her, she wasn’t going to complain about her current situation.

“Are you sure this is your first time doing this?” Natasha asked, reaching back behind her body and softly caressing her long brown hair. Wanda nodded as best she could. “You must be a natural then. I can’t remember the last time somebody ate me out this well.”

Like a child praised for doing well on a test, Wanda felt herself swell with pride. It motivated her to give Natasha even more. She had mainly just been focusing on licking, exploring and testing things out for the first time, but now she started to think about the different techniques Peter used on her. Maybe what worked for her would set the other woman off too?

“Yeah, just like that!” Natasha said moments later as Wanda put her own experiences into practice. She let out a loud moan when Wanda’s tongue began to gently bat at her clit. The Black Widow began to rock her hips, pressing herself down against her more firmly and essentially humping her partner’s face. Wanda went along with the flow and adjusted to being ridden as best she could. She’d grown more and more comfortable in a submissive role when she was with Peter, and given Natasha’s obvious preference to be in control it felt natural for her to go along with whatever the older woman wanted. It seemed to be working extremely well for them both.

It was all working extremely well for Peter too. He was fucking her hard and fast, that familiar cock filling her up so well and making her have to really concentrate, lest she get so caught up in her own pleasure that she failed to give Natasha her best effort. Her boyfriend was holding nothing back, impatient to get off after being denied earlier.

“Get ready,” he muttered, more out of habit than anything since he knew she was taking birth control.

“_Stop._” Natasha’s voice, which had been moaning and voicing her appreciation of the oral affection she was receiving, suddenly assumed the steely edge usually reserved for tense missions. Wanda’s mouth stopped automatically. Peter was a few seconds later but did comply. He wasn’t happy about it though.

“I’m so close,” he whined, motionless but still buried inside of his girlfriend. “I want to cum.”

“You will,” Natasha promised, sitting up straighter but still sitting on Wanda’s face. “It’s going to be amazing, I promise. The two of us are going to keep working you harder and harder. We’re going to edge the fuck out of you. And then you’re going to cum harder than you ever have in your life. You’re going to cover us both in it. But first you’re going to pull out of her and get back up.”

Wanda groaned at the picture her words were painting. They had a similar affect on Peter, who slowly pulled out of his girlfriend without further complaint. Nat smiled as he got to his feet.

“Very good boy. I think you’ve earned yourself a special treat. Tell me, has Wanda ever let you fuck her ass?” Wanda couldn’t see it, but she could only assume Peter either shook his head or gave some other nonverbal indicator. “Then I guess mommy will be taking your innocence, huh?”

Very little of Peter still remained innocent at this point, but this would definitely be a first. The mere thought of trying to take that massive dick in her backdoor made Wanda want to clench her butthole shut. If the Black Widow wanted to offer herself up freely, she was more than willing to let her bite the bullet when it came to anal sex.

“There’s some lube in the pocket of my jeans,” Natasha said. “Go get it and bring it over here.” Wanda was beginning to realize how prepared the Widow had been and how much thought she’d put into this eventual encounter. How long had she been carrying that lube around with her while waiting for Peter to give in to her seduction?

It wasn’t a question she needed an answer to right now, especially since she could use her mouth for better things, namely eating Natasha out. Her lips and tongue resumed their earlier activity, and the redhead was already moaning again by the time Peter returned, lube in hand. Nat adjusted her position for Peter, moving from a sitting stance so her body was now more horizontal atop Wanda. It was an ideal position for a sixty nine, but she didn’t have any thought to spare for such a thing once the head of Peter’s cock penetrated her rear entrance.

“Oh, fuck,” Natasha groaned. “Give mommy a minute. It’s been awhile, and I’ve never had anything nearly as big as you back there.”

Peter took her request to heart, moving very slowly at first and giving her time to adjust to having his thick cock inside of her ass. The light touch didn’t last long though. Soon, far sooner than Wanda would’ve expected, he was thrusting into her steadily. Natasha didn’t seem to mind though. Her grunts and groans got louder and more pronounced the faster he moved. Her obvious enjoyment drove Peter to keep going harder, and around and around they went. Wanda didn’t know how Nat was managing to withstand such an intense anal fucking, but she had to hand it to the woman. She did her best to contribute, continuing to pleasure her with her tongue.

“FUCK!” Natasha squealed after taking about ten minutes of continuous anal pounding mixed with Wanda’s mouth between her legs. “I’M CUMMING!” Peter was now fucking her ass hard enough that her body was being jolted around, making it difficult for Wanda to keep her cunnilingus going. Moments after the Black Widow’s cry, Wanda felt and tasted the truth of her statement, and it tasted good.

“Getting off with a dick in your ass? What a bad mommy,” Peter said. Wanda recognized the tone of his voice and instantly knew what it meant. Much like she had, he’d played along with Natasha’s desires, doing what she asked, indulging in her mommy kink and letting her dictate things in general. But his confident, sexually dominant side was starting to emerge now. She’d edged him, teased him, frustrated him, and now he was ready to unleash it all back at her.

“Bad mommys don’t get time to rest,” he said. His hands fell to Natasha’s hips and he continued railing her, his hips somehow now moving even faster and harder than they had before. The Black Widow whined, her head dropping to rest on Wanda’s thigh.

Seeing Peter so fired up, as well as Natasha showing signs of weakness for the first time, caused Wanda to redouble her own efforts. She continued to eat her out, but now she also began to use her powers to stimulate the redhead’s breasts, paying particular attention to her sensitive nipples. Natasha cried out in response, but she apparently lacked the strength to actually move her body or lift her head, which continued to loll against Wanda’s leg.

Natasha had been the seductress, the one who drove them both crazy over the last week, and she’d also been dominant up until now. But now it was the couple’s turn to pay her back for all the teasing and edging, and they were working together to do so with interest. Peter continued to fuck her ass, his massive cock moving in and out of her with a speed, intensity and longevity that a normal human male just couldn’t have matched. He was really showing what he was made of now, not just giving her the roughest anal fucking of her life but maintaining it for far longer than she could have possibly expected. 

Even Wanda, no stranger to her boyfriend’s incredible stamina by now, was surprised. He’d been so close to cumming when the two girls were working him in tandem, but he didn’t seem the least bit affected by anything that was happening now. He was trying to prove a point, to show Natasha exactly what he was capable of. Judging by the redhead’s feeble twitching and exhausted panting, she was getting the message loud and clear.

As if Peter’s relentless pace wasn’t doing enough to exhaust Natasha, Wanda kept it going on her own end, her lips and tongue continuing to work between her legs while she used her powers to toy with her breasts. Natasha might not have been moving or reacting much at this point, but the dual assault was continuing to do a number on her. Wanda could attest to that personally. The redhead wasn’t crying out every time she climaxed anymore, but that didn’t mean the orgasms stopped coming. Wanda had honestly lost count of how many times the Black Widow squirted onto her face and into her mouth. All she knew was that it was delicious every single time. It wasn’t merely the taste that was delicious; it was the knowledge that she and Peter had taken this confident, talented, beautiful seductress and fucked her like she had never been fucked before. She would remember this forever. She would remember what they had done to her and the things they’d made her feel.

How long had they been in this holding pattern, Peter fucking Natasha’s ass while Wanda licked between her legs and stimulated her boobs? Wanda couldn’t say. And despite it all, Peter didn’t slow down. He didn’t even cum. Instead he pulled out of the Black Widow’s ass, his cock still hard. He scooped the redhead off of his girlfriend and into his arms with ease. Nat didn’t say anything, merely twitching in Peter’s arms, her eyes blinking slowly and her chest rising and falling rapidly. He laid her down on the carpet face up and then crooked his finger at Wanda. She shot to her feet eagerly; ready to do whatever her man asked of her. 

“Get on your knees, above her face,” he said, pointing down at the redhead sprawled out on the floor. She did so right away, getting down on all fours and lowering her pussy onto Natasha’s face in a role reversal from before. Peter didn’t tell Natasha to return the favor and eat her out, but that was just as well. Wanda doubted the Widow would be able to please her at the moment even if her life depended on it. Besides, she was about to get all the attention she could ever ask for courtesy of her hung spider.

“AH” she screamed when Peter slid into her from behind, entering her in one firm push. It was the slightest bit painful just because of his sheer size, but the discomfort was far outweighed by the pleasure. She would never, ever get tired of feeling his big dick inside of her. That he was doing so directly above the Black Widow, taking her from behind in such a way that their sexes rubbed against her pretty face, only made it even hotter. 

Peter didn’t seem interested in trying to hold on for too much longer. That made sense; his point was made. Besides, Wanda had been so aroused by everything they’d done up to this point that it only took about half a dozen thrusts before she was sent over the edge. With her clit dragging across Natasha’s nose providing that last little bit of friction to finish the job, Wanda threw her head back and screamed out in orgasm. Any other Avengers near them on this floor surely heard her, not that they’d find anything unusual about her crying out in ecstasy in the middle of the afternoon. Had they known that she was doing so with her pussy rubbing against the Black Widow’s face, that might have come as a bit more of a revelation. Her boyfriend took her vocal climax as his own cue to let go. He held her hips tight and began to cum.

And he just kept coming, and coming, and coming. Large loads were nothing new for him, but more and more of his seed just kept pouring out, long past the point that he’d usually run out. Apparently this was the end result of all the edging, all the orgasms Natasha had denied him, and Wanda couldn’t say she was disappointed. It seemed a shame that the redhead was no longer coherent enough to fully appreciate the fruits of her labor.

She couldn’t exactly measure it all, but Wanda felt comfortable saying that this was twice as much as she’d ever seen him cum before. So much came out that her pussy simply couldn’t hold it all. Following the laws of gravity, the logical landing point for all the semen that escaped was straight down onto Natasha’s face. Her eyes had drooped shut and still didn’t open even as her pretty face had his warm semen rained down upon it, but her lips did open so she could catch some of his tasty seed with her mouth. The brunette wondered whether that had been a conscious decision or if her lips had parted instinctually.

Wanda rolled off to the side after Peter pulled out of her, and she slumped over, gasping for breath. Amazingly, Peter wasn’t ready to throw in the towel just yet, and he somehow was still hard. Was he still hard, or had he just come back to life almost instantly? Either way, he stuffed his prick between Nat’s open lips and began fucking her mouth. Her eyes did partially open now, and Wanda was tempted to use her powers to see what was running through her head at that moment. Was she shocked at Peter’s stamina? Impressed, maybe even overwhelmed? Or was she even fully aware of what was happening at the moment? She would be interested to find out, but using her powers to do so would require more effort than she felt up for at that moment. So she just rested her head on the carpet and watched her boyfriend fuck the Black Widow’s mouth.

He didn’t do so for long, only going for a couple of minutes before he tugged on her hair and held her head in place so he could shoot his second load of the day, this one exclusively inside her mouth. This load was nowhere near the size of the first, but since she was too dazed to put much effort into swallowing, the majority of it still spilled out of Natasha’s mouth and ran down her chin.

As Wanda felt herself drifting to sleep right there on the carpet, she lazily watched Peter get to his feet and grab a towel to clean up with. The last thing she saw before her eyes closed was her boyfriend wiping the semen and drool off of Natasha’s face.

“Thanks, mommy,” he said. “That was lots of fun. I hope we can play again sometime.”

\--

**Avengers Compound  
Several Months Earlier**

Wanda padded down the hallway towards the kitchen, intending to make herself some breakfast. She’d worked up quite an appetite deflowering her little spider the night before.

“I’m just saying, Pepper, the kid needs to get a job. He could be a paperboy or something. Is that still a thing? Do they still make newspapers?” Wanda paused uncertainly a few steps short of her destination upon hearing Tony Stark’s distinctive voice complaining from the kitchen. Should she put off going in, give the couple some privacy and grab breakfast later?

“You want _Spider-Man_ to get a paper route?” Pepper said, her voice making it clear how ridiculous she thought the idea was. Wanda stopped and stayed right where she was, out of sight but able to hear everything. Maybe it wasn’t polite to eavesdrop, but she was intrigued now that she knew they were discussing her new boyfriend.

“He needs something, and it’s not like he can ask little old ladies for money after he helps them cross the street.”

“You know that’s not all he does,” Pepper said, and Wanda could just picture the way she was rolling her eyes at him. “Don’t act like he hasn’t helped you take down dangerous criminals.”

“Fine, fine, you’re right. The kid’s a big help,” Tony admitted. “He still needs a job though. How else is he gonna pay to replace the carpet in the study?” Wanda’s eyes widened. _The stain…_

“It doesn’t need to be replaced. The cleaning tools took care of the stain.”

“Sure, the human eye can’t see the stain anymore. That doesn’t mean it’s gone,” Tony insisted. “I will never be able to walk into that study again without thinking about the fact that she took the kid’s virginity on that carpet. How do you expect me to get any work done with that weighing down on me?” 

Pepper just sighed and called him an idiot, and that seemed to be the end of that line of conversation. Wanda decided to make her presence known, hunger winning out over any potential embarrassment.

“Good morning,” she said casually as she walked into the kitchen.

“Oh, hello there, Ms. Maximoff,” Tony said, looking up at her from the kitchen table, cup of coffee in his hand. “I’m surprised you’re up this early. Sounded like you had a pretty late night.”

“I did.” She nodded at him, meeting his eyes without hesitation. “It’s all thanks to you.”

“Me?” he repeated. “Do your powers screw with your regular human vision or something? Because that _definitely_ wasn’t me.”

“Not what I meant. You said you wanted to throw Peter a great birthday party. I decided to do my part.”

“You could’ve just bought him something nice, like the rest of us did. Like, I don’t know, a scarf? Or a new phone? Maybe a chess set? Basically anything that didn’t ruin my carpet beyond repair?”

“Don’t act like you didn’t leave stains all over the house back before we were together,” Pepper interjected. “Remember the piano I had to have decontaminated?”

“That was different!” Tony said hotly, slamming his cup down on the table.

“Oh? How do you figure?”

“…It was MY piano!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


	4. A Viral Breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man wants to breed, and he's chosen Scarlet Witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A trigger warning for elements of non-con in this chapter. I don't feel marking it as non-con is appropriate, for reasons that should quickly become obvious, but if the suggestion of such things is upsetting to you, be forewarned.

Wanda ran through the streets of New York, constantly looking over her shoulder to make sure she wasn’t about to be ambushed. The hunt was on, and she was terrified. No matter how fast she ran she knew it would never be fast enough to escape her pursuer, not with how effortlessly he could move from rooftop to rooftop. Every time she passed an alley she turned her head sideways, expecting for him to pop out and strike. 

This wasn’t going to work. Her only chance was to get indoors and out of the open. She needed a place to hide, preferably something deserted. That’s when she spotted it: the old toy shipping warehouse, closed down and abandoned for several months now. She ran towards it as fast as her legs would carry her. The door had been left open, to her surprise, but she wasn’t about to question her good fortune. She closed and locked it behind her and then leaned her back against it. Finally, she could exhale. She should be safe in here.

“Wanda,” a voice whispered. She jumped and looked around frantically, but she couldn’t see him. “Where are you, my dear? You aren’t trying to hide from me, are you?”

It wasn’t safe; she had to run! If she was quick enough, maybe she could get out and—

Her right hand was suddenly pinned against the wall in front of her, and she couldn’t shake it loose no matter how hard she tried. Her left hand received the same treatment seconds later. She looked in despair at the thick webbing attached to her hands. There was no way she was getting her hands free, not until her captor allowed her to.

The hunt was over. She’d been captured.

“It was very rude of you to run away from me, witch,” the voice mocked from behind her. She was stuck staring straight ahead at the wall and couldn’t see him, which only made it more chilling. “Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man wants to play!” 

She didn’t bother begging, pleading or trying to intimidate him into letting her go. It would have been a waste of time; she’d been caught in Spider-Man’s web and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Do you know why I hunted you?" he asked. She didn't answer, not wanting to play along with his twisted games, but couldn't help but flinch when his gloved hand squeezed her thigh and slowly, teasingly ran up her leg until it reached the waistband of her black leather pants. The fingers hooked under the waistband but stopped at that, at least for the moment.

"Not going to answer?" he said, and she couldn't tell if he was disappointed or amused by her refusal to speak. "I guess I'll just tell you myself then." His left hand now got in on the act, skimming her body and giving her ass a playful swat before joining the right at her waistband. Now his hands began to work at her pants, inching the tight material down her legs a little bit at a time. He could've gotten them off in seconds, but it seemed he wanted to draw the torturous anticipation out for as long as possible.

"I hunted you because I need to breed, witch," he whispered, his face leaned right up against hers so he could speak directly into her ear. "It's mating season for this spider, and I had to select a lucky female to breed with. But not just anyone would do." She shivered as her pants were forced down past her waist, exposing her skimpy red panties to the cool air of the abandoned warehouse that had become the site of her defeat. "Only the very best, most capable female could ever be worthy of becoming Spider-Man's mate. And out of all the women I could have selected, I chose you, Scarlet Witch. You should be grateful."

Wanda wasn't feeling overly grateful at the moment, especially once he'd lowered her pants down around her ankles. She tensed, expecting him to go straight for her panties next. His hands did run back up her legs, stopping to give her ass a hearty groping along the way, but he didn't go for the panties just yet. That didn't mean she was getting any sort of reprieve though. He simply turned his attention higher, reaching around her body and grabbing onto her shirt. She was momentarily confused, wondering why he hadn't taken her unbuttoned red jacket off first to make it easier to pull the shirt over her head. That answer came quickly enough when he used his inhuman strength to rip the shirt as easily as if it were tissue paper. The cotton material now hung off her body in ruined tatters, and after he ripped her bra off of her body and tossed it aside like garbage, her breasts were out in the open for him to touch, squeeze and grope freely. He didn't bother with the jacket; he'd already exposed all he cared about. 

All he cared about above the waist, that is. There was still one more piece of clothing remaining that separated him from what he wanted, but she knew that wouldn't be the case much longer. Sure enough, his hands returned to her belt line. He didn't draw it out this time, slipping her panties down her ankles without delay.

"You're perfect," he said softly from close behind. His hands explored her smooth, naked backside appreciatively and then he directed his attention between her legs. His gloved fingers rubbed against her slit, pausing after a moment. "What's this now?" he asked, pulling his hand away for a moment. "I see that despite leading me on that merry little chase through the city, my little witch is more than ready for me."

Wanda hung her head in shame. As hard as she'd tried to escape him, her body apparently felt differently about all of this than her mind did. He wasn't exaggerating; she was wetter than she had any right to be, given the circumstances.

“Ah, don’t be ashamed, witch,” he said softly, reading her mood correctly. “That’s a good thing. It means your body knows that you’re meant for me. You’re meant to be bred by Spider-Man.”

His hands left her body, but that was of zero comfort because she could hear the reason behind it. He was pulling his costume off, or at the very least pulling it down far enough to allow him to have his way with her. She could only stand there with her hands stuck to the wall by his webbing and wait helplessly for his next move. She was completely at his mercy, exposed and open for him to take what he wanted.

Despite knowing it was inevitable, she still flinched when one of his gloved hands returned to her hips. The other hand was holding his cock, and she closed her eyes as he started to rub it against her.

“Do you feel that, Wanda?” he asked. “Feel how hard I am? That’s all because of you. The entire time I was chasing you, I kept imagining this moment. I kept imagining what it was going to be like. I imagined what I was going to do to you when I won.” The head of his cock pushed inside of her, and Wanda couldn’t help but cry out.

“Oh, I know, sweetie,” Spider-Man said in response to her involuntary squeak. “It feels like a perfect fit, huh? Like you were made just for me.”

He kept pushing forward, forcing more and more of his prick into her. She shook her head in disbelief at what she was feeling. Fuck, but he was big! While her list of previous partners wasn’t extensive, she knew that he put them all to shame. She couldn’t see it, able to look at nothing but the wall in front of her, but she didn’t need her vision to know that he was the biggest she’d ever taken by far. He continued to push, stretching her wider and hitting deeper inside of her than anyone else in her life, hands down. 

“So tight,” he said when he’d bottomed out inside of her at last. “The tightest I’ve ever had.” What was he expecting from her, a thank you? She just closed her eyes and tried to cope with what was happening to her. Whether she wanted to be here or not, there was no denying how damn good her body felt. Spider-Man was fucking her like no one else had ever fucked her before.

He wasn’t being gentle with her in the least. This wasn’t lovemaking; fucking was the only term to accurately describe this act. He slammed into her roughly from behind, showing no consideration for her pleasure, concerned solely with getting himself off, with breeding her. But the truth was, whether he cared or not, her body was enjoying this. His cock was making her feel things no other man had ever been able to make her feel.

“So tight,” he said, groaning as his hips slapped against her. “I could fuck this pussy all night. I really can do it, too. If I wanted to, I could fuck your brains out before I even come once.” Wanda nodded her head slightly. Given the way he was so thoroughly dominating her body, she fully believed him. “I’m not going to do that though. I’m here to breed you, and to breed you I need to fill you up with my cum.”

His hands held her in place and his hips began to snap against her more rapidly than before, seemingly more concerned with speed than with depth, at least for the moment. Her breath left her in short little pants each time he hit home inside of her. That contact came quicker and quicker the closer he got, until he speared all the way inside of her once more and stayed there. He groaned and began to cum, remaining buried as deep inside her as he could get. She assumed he wanted as little of his seed to escape as possible; he was trying to breed her, after all.

That knowledge should have horrified her. Feeling Spider-Man fill her womb up with his semen should have repulsed her, but to her shame her body had a very different reaction. Wanda closed her eyes and whimpered as she felt an orgasm rock her body. It wasn’t just any old orgasm, either; she couldn’t remember the last time she’d cum so hard. She’d heard that men often couldn’t tell whether their partner got off or not, but she knew he wasn’t going to be left in the dark about that, not with the way her body was reacting.

“Ah, you’re cumming, my little witch?” he whispered. His right hand came up and brushed against her hair even as he continued to fill her up. “That’s a good witch. Don’t fight it. I know how amazing it feels, because I feel it too. Don’t run from it. You’ve done enough running already, don’t you think?”

She said nothing in response. There was no point in denying what he’d just driven her to, the things he made her feel, but that didn’t mean she was going to submit to his whims completely. At this point she was just waiting for it all to be over. He’d had his fun. He’d cum inside of her; scratch that, was STILL cumming inside of her, filling her to the brim with his semen. Now she was just waiting for his seemingly never-ending release to finally peter out so he’d let her go.

After what felt like an eternity, the flood of warm semen stopped. He didn’t appear to be in any great hurry to pull out, but eventually his dick would go flaccid and she’d be free. She’d just have to bear with it until then, not that she had much choice in the matter.

She closed her eyes and exhaled as she felt him begin to pull back; finally, he was finished with her! But before his dick was all the way out of her body, he gave a hard thrust back in. Her eyes widened, and it was with a feeling of dread that she realized his dick was far more prepared for action than it had any right to be. How was that possible?!

“How…?” she whispered. That was all she could manage, but it wasn’t like he needed anything further to know what she was asking.

“You didn’t think I was done with you yet, did you, my witch?” he said. In that moment his voice didn’t sound like any superhero she’d ever met. It sounded sinister and foreboding. He sounded more like a super villain who was rejoicing in watching his evil plan coming to fruition, which she supposed wasn’t too far off the mark.

“We’re just getting started, Miss Maximoff. If I’m going to breed you, just one load isn’t going to be nearly enough.”

That ‘one load’ she’d just taken was probably equivalent to what the average male would produce if he came three or four times, but Wanda wasn’t in any frame of mind to object and she knew it would fall on deaf ears regardless. It seemed that her night was just beginning. 

After holding onto her hips throughout the first round, it seemed he had a different target in mind this time. Spider-Man’s hands reached around her body and underneath her jacket to grab onto her breasts. He squeezed and played with them, but Wanda couldn’t spare much thought for what his hands were doing, not with how quickly he’d gotten back to fucking her. That had been an intense fuck, something she hadn’t been ready for, and now he was going at her again, pushing into her with just as much selfish energy as before. Her body hadn’t been given any time to recover, and she was left feeling wholly unprepared to handle another harsh fucking from his massive cock. It didn’t matter though. Spider-Man didn’t care whether she had the stamina to handle it or not. She was getting bred no matter what.

She whimpered, unable to ignore the feeling of his lengthy dick pushing in and out of her at a steady clip. While she could have used a chance to catch her breath, she couldn’t deny that he felt good inside of her. Not only did he have the size, he knew how to use it too. His previous lover or lovers must have done an excellent job teaching him, because he fucked her with both energy and confidence. He didn’t stop to ask her if he was doing a good job or check to see if she was enjoying herself. He wouldn’t have cared either way, but she had no doubt that he was fully aware of the way her body was responding to his. 

It wasn’t just his dick either. While the simple squeezing of her breasts hadn’t done much for her, he had since focused in on her nipples. He’d started off rubbing them slowly and gently and gradually increased the pressure. Eventually he’d built up to pinching and twisting them, and by now she was groaning as much from the nipple play as she was from the actual intercourse. 

The second encounter didn’t last as long as the first, but she doubted it was due to any sort of fatigue on his part. He surely could have kept going for as long as he wanted, or at the very least far longer than she’d be able to take before her body gave out on her. It all came down to that one word: breeding. He didn’t just want to fuck her, he wanted to breed her, and longevity wasn’t necessary for that. What was necessary was for him to pump her full of as much semen as his balls had to give, and that was the single-minded goal he had been working towards from the very beginning. He slammed into her with deep, harsh strokes, and she knew what was coming next.

“Ready for more, witch?” he asked, still not breathing heavily at all. She just hung her head and braced herself for the inevitable. At least it would all be quicker this time. With how much sperm he’d already shot into her mere minutes earlier, he couldn’t have all that much left to give.

Just like before, he bottomed out inside of her and stayed still as he began to cum. Wanda’s reaction was muted at first; she’d known it was coming, after all. But as his warm semen continued to flow into her, it dawned on her that she’d misjudged him. His second orgasm was no less intense than his first, and his load didn’t seem to be lessened at all just because it was his second in a matter of minutes. How was any of this possible? She moaned, and was ashamed to admit that she wasn’t sure whether it was a moan of dismay or one borne of pleasure.

Her body went slack when he pulled out of her once he was done pumping her full of cum. She could feel some of it seeping out of her pussy and pooling on the floor beneath her, but she knew far more of it remained in her body. He had succeeded. Spider-Man had bred her, just like he’d said he was going to. But at least it was finally over, for real this time. He’d removed his cock, and soon enough he would either let her go or the webbing would wear off on its own, and then she could go home and try to figure out what came next.

“WHAT?!” she shouted moments later, startled out of her musing by something that simply should not, _could not_ be possible. He was rubbing his cock against the cheeks of her ass; his decidedly not flaccid cock. Despite having just filled her pussy to the brim with two loads that were bigger than she’d seen or felt from any other man, he was STILL hard. “Are you kidding?” she whined.

“Oh, I’m very serious when it comes to breeding, Miss Maximoff,” he said, chuckling at her frazzled state. He ran his hand down her sweaty back, and she jumped when he gripped her cheek and rubbed the head of his cock against the rim of her ass.

“Whoa, what do you think you’re doing, Peter?” she asked quickly, alarmed enough that she used his real name for the first time all day. He pulled back, the anal tease ending as suddenly as it began.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help teasing you,” he said sheepishly. Then, more confidently, he continued. “As much as I’m sure I’d love fucking your ass, that’s not what we’re here for, is it? I’m here to breed you, witch, so there’s only one place for my dick to go.”

True to his word, he redirected himself straight back at his original target. His cock reentered her pussy, pushing in with a forceful thrust that showed her no more concern than at any other point. But while his cock was doing the same thing it had always been doing, his hands were covering new ground. He didn’t return to her breasts, but instead decided to give her a bit of extra stimulation between her legs. His digits rubbed at her clit, playing it with an adept skill no one else had ever managed. Not only did he know how to please a woman, he knew exactly what would work best for her body specifically.

Wanda didn’t bother trying to hold back her moan. She might have been dragged into this reluctantly, but what use was there in trying to pretend that she wasn’t enjoying what he was doing to her? He’d broken her. She’d been bred by Spider-Man, and all she could do was accept it and lose herself in the way he was making her feel.

With his big cock pounding her and his fingers expertly working her clit, she hit a peak that had her seeing stars. She accepted her fate with screaming ecstasy, letting her voice declare to the world (or to the abandoned warehouse, at least) that she had been claimed by Spider-Man and was no longer bothering to fight it.

He continued fucking her unresisting body for a few minutes more, only finishing when he’d decided he’d had enough. He came inside her for the third time, and while it felt like it ended sooner and he shot a bit less inside her, that was only in comparison to the ridiculous volume of semen he’d creampied her with the first two times. Even this third load was more than most men would produce at full strength. She could understand why he’d felt such a pressing demand to breed; Spider-Man was shockingly virile.

Being subjected to Spider-Man’s lust three times and being on the receiving end of two orgasms herself would have been enough to exhaust most women. When you also factored in the lengthy chase through the streets that had preceded the breeding, it was no surprise that Wanda was a mess. Her head lolled, her eyes drooped and her body ached. The only things preventing her from collapsing to the ground were the webbing pinning her hands to the wall, and Spider-Man himself. He’d pulled his cock (limp at last!) out of her and had wrapped his arms around her body, hugging her from behind. He’d fucked her roughly as an alpha male fucks its mate, but now he was showing her the tender embrace of a lover.

“How was that?”

Wanda smiled, leaning into his arms.

“Wonderful, Peter,” she said, the spell now broken. “Thank you so much for playing along with this.”

“It wasn’t exactly a hardship,” he quipped, nuzzling her neck from behind. “So was it everything you hoped it would be?”

“Absolutely,” she said, yawning. Her all-consuming exhaustion hadn’t been part of the act. Their little chase had worn her out, and Peter had done such a good job playing his part that she’d been able to lose herself in the roleplay for the most part. It had been exhilarating. Exhausting, but exhilarating.

“So how did this rank?” he asked. “In comparison to the other fantasies we’ve acted out, I mean?”

“Second,” she said immediately, not needing to think about it. 

“Nat?” he asked. She nodded, knowing no explanation was necessary.

The Black Widow was sex appeal personified. That first time the three of them had fucked in Peter’s room had been like her wildest, most erotic dreams come true. The many repeat performances they’d had since were pretty damn spectacular too.

They fell into a comfortable silence, both lost in reminiscence about the absent Widow. Natasha hadn’t actually joined them in a romantic sense, but she was a frequent visitor in their bed. In her words, she wasn’t interested in dating but that didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy getting her brains fucked out as much as any other girl. Though they’d never asked for any sort of promises of exclusivity from her, she’d revealed that she wasn’t sleeping with anyone else and had no intention of doing so. Any time she had a craving, she came to them and they made sure her every need was met. She was currently away on a solo mission though, and her absence was keenly felt by the young couple. Their sex life was still fantastic without her but that didn’t mean they weren’t going to be thrilled when she got back. 

“Shut up, dude! They’ll hear us!” a voice hissed.

If Wanda’s hands hadn’t been pinned to the wall, she would’ve turned her entire body in the direction of the mysterious voice that had invaded her peace and quiet. As it was, she was able to turn her head to the side far enough to confirm that they had company.

Five people were now visible to her. All of them looked to be high school or college aged. One of the guys was holding a keg, a couple of them had their phones out, and a short-haired brunette girl was texting, her fingers a blur. Apparently she and Peter hadn’t been the only ones who’d had the idea to utilize this abandoned warehouse for their own purposes. How long had they been here? She and Peter were closer to the exit, so it was likely that the partiers had gotten here first. Why hadn’t they noticed them? How long had they been watching? Maybe the better question was how long had they been taking pictures and probably even video with their phones? Wanda had already accepted her exhibitionist tendencies, but that didn’t mean she’d been planning on filming a porno the entire world would be able to view!

“Hey, kids,” Peter said casually. If he shared her misgivings, it didn’t come across in his voice. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s not polite to stare?”

“If you don’t want me to stare at your dick, don’t leave it hanging out there!” said another girl, who was standing outside of Wanda’s field of vision. Jus how many people were in here?! 

“Yeah, dude!” said the guy with the keg. “We were here first! Not our fault you two came in here and started banging without making sure it was empty!”

“…I can’t argue that,” Peter said with a sigh. “I don’t suppose it’s too late to ask you not to share any pictures or videos?”

“I’ve been livestreaming the whole thing,” a black-haired goth girl said. “You guys are already viral, _Peter._”

It took Wanda a second to realize that the goth called him by name not because she knew his secret identity, but because she herself had used it while he was fucking her. That was problematic, but at least she hadn’t used his full name. And his mask had stayed on the whole time too, so the only thing that would now be common knowledge was that Spider-Man’s first name was Peter. That shouldn’t really narrow it down too much, especially in a city as big as New York, so his identity was probably safe.

The same couldn’t be said for her. Her identity had never been a secret. People knew who she was and what she looked like, and now they’d watched her get fucked by Spider-Man. She couldn’t even imagine what the fallout for all of this was going to be, but there was nothing to be done about that at the moment.

“Yeah, I guess I can’t get too upset about that,” he said. She couldn’t believe how calm he sounded about all of this, but then again he at least had the mask to shield his identity. “I probably would’ve done the same thing.”

“Uh, Peter?” Wanda said, figuring it was pointless not to use his name at this point. The cat was well out of the bag already.

“Yes, witch?”

“You think you could pull my pants up for me?”

“I guess I probably should. And my pants too.”

“Ah, don’t put him away!” the goth said, giggling. “That’s the biggest cock I’ve ever seen. I’m not ready to say goodbye yet.”

Peter was silent for a moment. Wanda wished she could see him, but he was directly behind her and out of her sight. One thing was certain: he hadn’t made any attempt to pull her pants and underwear back up.

“Interesting,” he said finally. Maybe if you and the rest of your friends put the phones away, you don’t need to say goodbye just yet.” Wanda’s eyes widened and she gasped, genuinely shocked as opposed to her feigned surprise during their roleplay. What was he playing at?!

“Don’t even think about letting one of those dudes touch me!” she hissed. If one of them dared try and lay a finger on her, there was going to be hell to pay.

”No way!” he said, scoffing. “I’m not about to let another guy get his hands on my woman. But another girl? That’s a different story. If you’re okay with it, that is.”

Wanda was unsure what to think at first. Then she thought about how much fun she had every time she fooled around with Natasha. She’d be shocked if any of these girls could even come close to making her feel the way the Widow did, but that was fine. It wasn’t like she had much energy left anyway.

“Fine,” she said aloud. “I guess I could use some help cleaning up the mess you made between my legs.”

“You heard the girl!” Peter said. “Any of you girls ever eaten pussy before?” The short-haired brunette raised her hand. She no longer had a phone in her hand to text with, so apparently the group had quickly complied with his request. “Get to it then! I made a mess in there, so go be a good little girl and clean it all up with your tongue, okay?”

She did her best to ignore the absurdity of the situation as the brunette left her friends and approached her. The two women locked eyes, and the brunette blushed prettily and smiled at her. The girl’s breasts were on the small side, which might have been why she felt comfortable going without a bra. In this case it meant her nipples were poking through her white shirt, leaving no doubt that she was excited by what she’d seen and what she was about to do.

“Never thought I’d get to eat out the Scarlet Witch,” she said. She moved around to Wanda’s front, positioned between the wall and the half-naked superhero. That effectively shielded her from her friends’ view.

“Uh, yeah,” Wanda said, not really sure how to respond to that. “I never thought you would either.”

The girl giggled and got on her knees. Wanda stood up straighter and spread her legs a bit, trying to make it easier for her to do what needed to be done. Maybe the brunette was made bolder with the knowledge that her friends couldn’t really see her, or maybe she was a bit of an exhibitionist. Whatever the cause, she didn’t seem the least bit shy. In fact she dove right in, putting her hands on Wanda’s naked ass and burying her face between her legs.

“And since my lovely witch is getting all nice and clean thanks to your friend’s tongue, I think it’s only fair that somebody does the same for me,” Peter said. “Any volunteers? How about you, since you seemed so interested in staring?”

“Hell yeah,” was the answer. Wanda recognized the voice as belonging to the goth girl who’d been so blatantly staring at her boyfriend’s cock a minute ago. She hadn’t looked at the girl for long, but she could still picture her in her head. Short, long black hair, black eyeshadow, green lipstick, already pale skin made even paler by her makeup. As for her body, it had looked pretty damn good inside the black dress she was wearing. She probably made for quite a sight as she knelt in front of Peter and took his cock into her mouth. Though this was their first time working anyone else other than Natasha into their fun, this was something that Wanda would normally be watching with keen interest. 

She couldn’t bring herself to turn her head and watch the pale goth girl clean her boyfriend with his mouth though, not when she had something so appealing to look at right in front of her. The girl was cleaning her quite thoroughly, and it would be a disservice to her if Wanda turned her head away. 

This wasn’t intended to be full-blown oral sex, so the girl likely wasn’t giving it her all. Even so, Wanda was enjoying herself. The girl’s tongue lapped at her slit and darted inside of her to lick up everything she could reach. She had raised her hand when Peter asked if any of them had experience in going down on another girl, and she was no proving to Wanda that it was no joke. She definitely knew what she was doing with that tongue, and what was supposed to be a mere cleaning was quickly getting Wanda horny all over again. She felt her hand twitch, wanting to reach down and pat the girl’s head in appreciation, but the webbing was still holding firm and pinning her hands to the wall. She had to settle for a moan, but it still seemed to do the trick. The brunette started licking her even harder.

“I can’t believe this,” the goth said from behind her. Wanda could hear her heavy breathing from here. “I can’t even get half of it in my mouth!”

“Don’t feel too bad,” Wanda said. “I still struggle to get it all down myself, and I suck him off almost every day.”

“I can’t decide if I think you’re lucky or crazy,” the goth replied. “Your jaw’s gotta be killing you, like, 24/7.”

“I do get sore sometimes,” she admitted. “It’s worth it though.”

The goth returned to her task, and Wanda could hear her at work. She could picture her taking whatever she could fit into her mouth and sucking at it, and pulling off and running her tongue along whatever she couldn’t. It was obvious the girl was unprepared to handle such a large dick, so there was no way she was making Peter feel as good as she and Natasha routinely did. But still, it was a hot girl licking and sucking his dick. He was enjoying himself, because of course he was. 

The brunette had continued to lap at her, and despite her fatigue Wanda still found herself driven to orgasm yet again. It was more of an aftershock really, a faint flicker of what she felt when she truly came hard, but it was there nevertheless. The girl’s face was slightly sticky when she pulled her head back, and she smiled and giggled as she looked up at her. She was still blushing too, which Wanda found adorable given what she’d just done for her. Once again she had the urge to pat the girl’s head. As she had that thought, she suddenly realized that her hand had actually moved in response. A glance at her hands confirmed it: the webbing had dissolved, and her hands were free again. The first thing she did was run her right hand through the other girl’s short brown hair, which drew another giggle and a bashful lowering of her head. This girl was just too cute.

“Here it comes,” Peter said. “You can swallow it, or you can take it on your face. Being the nice, heroic guy I am, I’ll let you choose.”

Wanda, now free to move, stepped away from the wall and got into a better position just in time to witness the choice the goth girl made. She pulled her mouth off of his cock and jerked him in her hand, aiming him at her pale face. 

“Give it to me, Spider-Man!” she begged. “Paint my face!”

A few more jerks, and he did just that. For the fourth time in what couldn’t have been more than an hour or two by Wanda’s reckoning, Peter came. It was a paltry amount compared to what he normally produced. He did land a decent amount on her forehead and cheeks, it was true, but when he gave her or Natasha a facial he generally all but coated their entire faces in semen. It did still make for an arousing sight, especially on the goth girl’s extremely pale face.

“Wow, there’s so much!” the girl said. “And it’s so warm!” She pulled her phone out of her pocket and snapped a selfie, which Wanda assumed Peter didn’t object to since the two of them weren’t in the shot.

“Hmm,” Wanda said thoughtfully. Now that she thought about it, she supposed that it was actually a decent amount of cum by a normal man’s standards. She’d just become so accustomed to the obscene amounts Peter usually gave her that anything else seemed insignificant.

“Well kids, that was fun, but it’s time that Scarlet Witch and I left,” Peter said. “Important things to do, saving the world and all that. You don’t party too hard! And stay in school, y’hear?”

Wanda just rolled her eyes and tugged her underwear and pants back into place. The shirt was ripped and ruined, no helping that, so she’d just have to tug her jacket around her body tightly and try to act casual. She looked at Peter, who was just beginning to rearrange the bottom half of his costume, and smirked as she noticed something.

“You did a pretty bad job cleaning his cock,” she said, looking at the goth girl.

“Huh?” The girl looked offended and a bit hurt. “I got him off!”

“You did, yeah. But you were supposed to clean his cock, and now the top half has green lipstick smudges all over it.”

“Oh. Uh, sorry?” the girl said, shrugging her shoulders.

“Ah, it’s no problem.” She looked at Peter and licked her lips. “I’ll just have to clean him up myself when we get home.”

\--

Natasha chuckled at the heated argument taking place on the other side of this video chat. This mission had been tedious and boring so far, and the chaos Peter and Wanda had created with their stunt in the warehouse was proving to be an entertaining distraction.

“Don’t get me wrong, I admire your style, kid,” Tony said. “I’m just saying, maybe next time make sure you’re not being streamed on Twitter first?” Stark had taken the viral, and graphic, public outing of “SpiderWitch” in stride, but hadn’t been too bothered by it. He’d had plenty of sexual escapades of his own, so it wasn’t like he had any room to lecture anyone about keeping it in their pants. He did view himself as a mentor to Peter, so he couldn’t let him off the hook completely, but his comments were fairly mild compared to some of the others.

“I did keep my mask on,” Peter pointed out. “No one knows my identity. All they know is my name is Peter.”

“Which is still more than they knew about you before,” Tony said. “You were lucky you two didn’t give away any more revealing information than that.”

“And it doesn’t do Wanda any good,” Nat said. “The whole world’s seen her getting fucked by her little spider now. Makes me nostalgic for the good old days when you two treated me to my own private showing.”

“I’ll give you a private showing right now if you want,” Wanda said, glaring into the webcam. Natasha smirked back at her.

“What consenting adults choose to do in the privacy of their own homes is no one else’s business,” Steve said professionally. Having been raised in a different era, a different world, it was no surprise that he’d been the least comfortable with this entire topic. “But you two aren’t just private citizens. You’re Avengers, and you represent all of us. We’re not just people with powers who fight bad guys. We’re role models, and stuff like this sends a bad message to those who look up to us.”

“This isn’t one of your World War II propaganda films, Captain,” Tony said. “Sure, there are plenty of soccer moms and elderly politicians clutching their pearls right now, but the rest of us here in the 21st century are well aware that people fuck.”

“That’s not the point,” Steve said, shaking his head.

“Actually, that is the point,” Wanda said. “We didn’t know we had an audience. We should have done a better job making sure the warehouse was empty, I admit that. But I’m not going to apologize for anything else. We didn’t choose to post any of that stuff online, and we can’t help that Twitter is blowing up because of it.”

“You two have broken the internet, no doubt about it,” Natasha said. “SpiderWitch: The Kinkiest Avengers!”

“I wonder what they’d say if they knew the Black Widow joins us in bed regularly?” Wanda replied. “That she lets Spider-Man stick his massive dick up her ass?”

“Think they’d film that too?” she fired right back. “Maybe we could have our own viral video series.” 

Wanda rolled her eyes, Peter scratched his neck sheepishly, Steve looked like a man lost in a strange world he didn’t understand, and Tony looked amused by Steve’s obvious discomfort.

And then there was Scott Lang, aka Ant-Man.

“I know you’re just kidding,” he said. “But I would totally subscribe to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


	5. Lights, Webcam, Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha, out on mission and sexually frustrated, asks SpiderWitch for some remote entertainment.

“You’re doing good work, Nat. Never forget that.”

“I won’t,” she said into the phone. It was true. This was an important mission, and she knew that completing it successfully would be worth everything she was going through at the moment. That didn’t make any of this any easier on her.

SHIELD had sent her on a solo mission to bust a sex trafficking ring. While they already had all the information they needed to shut this ring down and throw all the scumbags behind bars, that wasn’t all they wanted to accomplish. These particular traffickers used some kind of fucked up pheromones to arouse their victims and make their dirty job all the easier. It was a new, dangerous method, and her objective was to track down the supplier of the drug and tear this entire thing down before it spread further down the pipeline to other traffickers.

Natasha had been chosen for this assignment because her training, as well as the serum she was given in the Red Room, made her less susceptible to the effects of the pheromone than other women. While most women would be brought to their knees and left utterly defenseless if exposed to it for even a fraction of the time that she had been so far, she was able to maintain her self-control and stay focused on the job she’d been sent to do. But being able to resist it didn’t mean it had no effect on her at all. It still aroused the fuck out of her. Every night when she returned to her thoroughly average hotel room, the first thing she did was rip her clothes off and frantically masturbate.

"It's just, it's been three weeks of this. Three fucking weeks, Clint! It gets worse every day." She didn't expect Barton to be able to offer any sort of solution to her little problem, but appreciated the chance to vent her enormous sexual frustration. But to her surprise, her old friend actually did have a suggestion to make.

"Why don't you just go to the nearest bar and find a guy?" he said nonchalantly. 

"What? No," she said, shaking her head even though he couldn't see her. "No way."

"Why not?" he pressed. "You clearly need some way to relieve yourself, something more than what you're getting on your own."

"But..."

"You aren't in a real relationship with Wanda and the kid," Clint said, cutting off her objection before she could even voice it. "Unless that's changed since the last time we talked."

"No," she said. "That's not it." And it really wasn't it. She'd told them from the outset that she had no interest in romance, and she was as dead serious about that now as she'd ever been. That wasn't why she refused to even consider the idea of going down to the bar and grabbing a guy for a night of meaningless sex.

Natasha didn't like to make compromises. In Peter and Wanda, she'd found the sort of sexual satisfaction that most people couldn't even dream of. She knew without a doubt that she would never find a sexual partner or partners who could measure up to the fun she had with those two, so why should she settle for anything less than the best? If she did drag a guy, or two guys, a guy and a girl, whatever, she'd spend the entire night critiquing their performances and inevitably find them lacking when compared to the perfection waiting for her when she made it back to New York. No, a one night stand was out of the question.

Still, Clint wasn't totally wrong. She did need relief, and coming back here to her hotel room with nothing but her toys and imagination wasn't cutting it. Help was required.

"Whatever, I won't push," he said. "Just take care of yourself, and make sure you don't get distracted when you're working and let your guard down, alright?"

"You know I won't let that happen," she assured him. "Thanks for the talk, Clint."

"No problem," he said. "Sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"Oh, you helped." She smiled to herself. "You helped more than you know." 

Thanks to her old friend, an idea was beginning to take shape. She just needed to make it through one more day, and then hopefully she could finally scratch this itch that had been plaguing her for the past three weeks.

\--

"How does it look on your end? Is everything coming in good?"

"Looks great, Peter," Natasha said. "I can see everything perfectly.” 

Tony Stark had spared no expense in outfitting every Avenger with the best equipment and tech that money could buy. She was extremely thankful for that now, because it meant she had the best view possible of Peter and Wanda via their high tech webcam.

When she’d called them, explained her situation and asked for their help, they were more than happy to agree. That wasn’t a huge surprise to Nat. She’d seen Wanda’s exhibitionist tendencies plenty of times, and Peter had grown bolder and more confident the longer he was with the Scarlet Witch. Natasha wouldn’t be surprised if having live webcam sex was something the two of them had been fantasizing about, assuming they hadn’t done it already. She wondered if her being on the other end of the cam was part of the reason they were so excited, if they were missing having her in their bed as much as she was missing being there.

She’d already arranged everything to her liking on her end. She was sitting up in her hotel room bed, her back against the headboard and supported by pillows, and her laptop set up between her spread legs. It would’ve been more comfortable to lie down, but that would have made viewing her laptop screen difficult. Unlike the two lovers on the other side, she was already completely naked. She’d stripped herself down before she even turned her webcam on, something that Peter and Wanda had been pleasantly surprised to discover. 

“Just let us know what you want us to do,” Wanda said, standing beside Peter in front of the bed and striking a pose in the low-cut top and short skirt she’d worn for the occasion. “You’re in charge.”

“Damn right I am.” There was never any question of who would be directing this little show. She was a natural dom, always had been and always would be. “Peter, strip her,” she said, deciding it was time to start flexing her authoritative muscle.

Peter rushed to comply, not that he ever needed an excuse to get his girlfriend out of her clothes. He unbuttoned her top and peeled it off of her, revealing a sexy pink lace bra underneath. Natasha licked her lips, wishing she could unhook that bra herself and get her hands on Wanda’s perky breasts. But she was stuck in this hotel room, so she’d have to settle for watching closely as Peter did the deed. His hands cupped her breasts and gave them a nice squeeze. Natasha nodded appreciatively and fondled her own breasts. That’s exactly what she would have done.

“Enough,” she said. Watching Peter play with his girlfriend’s boobs was fun, but after three weeks of sexual torment she was anxious to see more. “Get her out of that skirt. And let me see her ass while you do.”

“Yes, mommy,” he said, playing straight into her kink. He turned Wanda around so her back was to the cam, and she teased Natasha by flipping her skirt up and giving her a momentary glimpse of her ass in her pink thong before letting the skirt fall back into place.

“Peter,” Natasha growled. “Get it off of her. Now.” She’d gone without any genuine sexual gratification for too long now to tolerate that sort of teasing. She wanted Wanda naked, and she wanted her naked right now.

The youngest Avenger shared that sentiment. He unbuttoned his girlfriend skirt and pulled it down her legs without ceremony. Wanda bent down to remove it entirely, and she remained bent over longer than was strictly necessary, maintaining a pose that ideally displayed her thong-clad ass for Natasha’s view. The Russian groaned and felt her nipples begin to harden. How badly she wished she could reach out and spank that ass!

Peter slipped her thong off as well, and Wanda remained bent to show off her pussy. She even used her fingers to spread her butt for a moment, which caused Natasha’s breath to hitch. The younger woman had never taken Peter in her ass, claiming it was “Natasha’s thing”, and she didn’t have much interest in anal play in general. That meant that her lovers didn’t often see her asshole spread so invitingly, and Nat treasured those rare treats every time they came along.

“Good,” Natasha said, shaking off thoughts of burying her face in Wanda’s ass so she could move this along. “Now it’s your turn, Wanda. Get your spider naked.”

“Whatever you say, mommy,” Wanda said with a smile. Her hands went to Peter’s shirt, and he raised his arms in the air to make it easier for her to pull it over his head. Next she pulled his shorts down, taking him down to only his boxers.

“Wait,” Natasha said when Wanda’s hands reached for the waistband of his boxers. She obediently stopped, pulled her hands away and looked into the camera expectantly.

“Something wrong?” she asked. “Do we need to adjust the settings or something?”

“No,” Natasha said, shaking her head. “I just want a different angle for this. Peter?”

“Yes, mommy?” God, it made her so hot when he called her that, especially when he was patiently awaiting her next instruction.

“Gimme a closer look,” she said. “Step closer to the camera.”

Peter did as she asked, stepping forward so he dominated the picture. This meant that Natasha could now barely see Wanda at all, but she wasn’t forgotten by any stretch of the imagination. Natasha would have plenty of things for her Scarlet Witch to do very soon, but right now she wanted to watch those boxers come off. She’d been missing that massive dick, and she wanted a good look at it before the real action got started.

“Now pull ‘em down,” was her next order.

He laughed and did as he was told, dropping his red boxers and letting his cock spring free. Natasha’s eyes widened as she saw it. He wasn’t even fully erect yet and already he looked so damn big, and so damn appetizing. Fuck, it had been too damn long since she’d sucked on that wonderful cock, since she’d felt it filling her pussy up and satisfying it like no other cock had ever done. Not to mention it had been far too long since she’d offered herself up and let him fuck her ass.

“Okay, you can step back a bit now,” she said, but only after taking a long look at that cock. It was apparent that he was enjoying being stared at so intensely via webcam, because he’d stiffened right before her eyes. “We don’t want to leave our poor little witch feeling left out, do we?”

“Thanks, mommy,” Wanda said sarcastically. Peter stepped back far enough to allow his girlfriend back into the shot. “So you’ve got us both naked. What comes next?”

What DID come next? Natasha honestly hadn’t thought that far ahead. She was just going to make this up as she went and have them carry out whatever popped into her head at that particular moment. There were so many possibilities that she wasn’t really sure where to begin.

“Get on your knees,” she eventually decided. “Suck him off, and make it good. I wanna hear you slurp.”

She knew Wanda wouldn’t need much prodding to do that. The girl loved sucking her boyfriend’s cock, and Natasha understood perfectly since she felt exactly the same way. There was a sense of pride in being able to suck a cock that big, a cock that would intimidate the hell out of most women. 

As expected, the Scarlet Witch dropped to her knees right away, gripped Peter’s cock with her right hand and began to stroke it. She gave his meaty shaft a few good licks and then gave the tip a lingering smooch. She kept at it, kissing him all around but progressing no further. While Natasha did appreciate the audible smack of her lips kissing the head of his cock, this wasn’t what she requested. She needed more, and she needed it fast.

“I didn’t tell you to kiss the head,” she said, frustrated. “I told you to suck it, so fucking suck it already!”

“Sorry, mommy,” Wanda said, turning her head to the side for a moment so her face couldn’t be seen on the camera. Natasha wondered if she’d been intentionally screwing around just to see how she would react, but any thoughts about that possibility were quickly forgotten when the brunette finally did what she’d been asked to do.

Wanda opened her mouth and suckled the head of Peter’s cock, but she didn’t linger. Perhaps that was because she didn’t want to draw Natasha’s ire again, or maybe she was just as excited about sucking her boyfriend off as their one person audience was about being able to watch it. She very quickly began to work her way further down, taking more and more of his cock into her mouth.

The younger woman went down on her boyfriend regularly, several times a week at least as far as Natasha could tell. She was very good at it, and there was no doubt that Peter loved what his girlfriend could do with her mouth. But try as she might, there was one thing Wanda had still never been able to achieve other than when she was hanging upside down, and that one thing was giving him a deepthroat. Natasha knew that this was a continued source of frustration for Wanda, and the fact that Natasha was actually able to throat his cock only added to said frustration.

She gave it another try now, pushing down as far as she could and giving her very best shot to take him down her throat, but her body betrayed her yet again. She gagged and was forced to back off every time it got to be too much, but stubbornly kept going back to it. Natasha could see the mounting frustration in her eyes even from here, and it pissed her off. Listening to her choke and gag on Peter’s cock was admittedly something of a turn-on, but she knew that Wanda would be feeling frustrated with herself right now, and that just wasn’t going to fly. This was supposed to be fun, and not just for her. Besides, she wouldn’t enjoy herself as much if she knew either of the co-stars putting on this show for her weren’t having a good time themselves.

“Stop choking yourself on his cock,” she said harshly, wanting to cut this off then and t here. “Mommy doesn’t want to listen to you gag. She wants to watch you suck his cock, so stop torturing yourself and show him, show US, what you can do.”

Personally, Natasha thought it was silly for Wanda to beat herself up over this little issue. Very few women would even be able to get half of his cock inside of their mouths, and even if they could physically pull that off, they wouldn’t have the first clue on where to go from there to make sure he was actually enjoying himself. Sure, Wanda wasn’t quite able to deepthroat him outside of special circumstances, but that skill alone didn’t make someone a talented cocksucker, nor was it at all required. 

Wanda shot an annoyed side-eye at the camera, but she followed the order anyway. She gave up on trying to deepthroat Peter and instead started to bob her head on his cock. Since she wasn’t trying to push herself past her limit and only went as far down as she could manage, this was a much smoother and steadier blowjob. The handsome spider started groaning right away, clearly enjoying himself more than he had during her failed deepthroat attempts, and listening to his reactions and looking up at his face built Wanda’s confidence back up in a hurry. She started bobbing her head on his cock with even more focus and passion, and that elicited greater reactions from Peter in turn.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Natasha said. “Just like that. That’s a good girl.” Natasha was satisfied that she’d gotten the brunette back on track, but it was as much for her own gain as anything else. Watching the Sokovian skillfully work her lover’s cock really got Natasha going. She’d started idly playing with herself a few minutes earlier, but now she started rubbing at her pussy in earnest.

It wasn’t a complete lack of gag reflex that made someone good at giving a blowjob. It was about technique, passion, energy, commitment, and most importantly, the ability to recognize what would feel best in that particular moment. 

Wanda had all of the above going for her. Natasha couldn’t speak for what her skill level had been prior to her relationship with Peter, but there was no mistaking her talent now. She’d learned how to perform all sorts of techniques now, some on her own and some with Natasha’s tutelage, and she knew how to use all of them to great effect. She showed off some of that skill here, varying speeds and alternating the motions of her head, and she also didn’t forget some of the other things she could do to add even more stimulation while continuing to blow him. Her hands were in play as well, sometimes jerking the lower portion of his cock that wasn’t getting as much attention from her mouth, and other times rubbing and fondling his balls. 

It was great to see Wanda showing off what she could do, and Natasha knew the woman could handle this blowjob perfectly well on her own now that she was focusing on the things she could do and do very well. But Natasha wanted to see something different, and she was the one directing this camshow with an audience of one.

“Don’t forget his balls,” she said. Wanda squinted at the camera and gave one of his testicles a squeeze, as if emphasizing that she had been fondling them periodically already. “Not what I meant. Lick them. Suck on them,” she clarified.

Now that she understood what her ‘director’ was actually asking for, she had no problem going along with it. She released his cock from her mouth, dipped her head down and ran her tongue against his left testicle. Wanda continued to lap at her boyfriend’s left nut, not moving over to the other half of the pair until the first had been thoroughly tended to. The right testicle then got the same treatment, and when she had licked both of them to her satisfaction, she followed the second half of Natasha’s command and began to suck on them.

“Perfect,” Natasha said, now moving two fingers in and out of her pussy rapidly while she watched the other woman work. “Don’t forget to jerk him off too.” Wanda’s hand went into motion before she could even finish her sentence. While continuing to noisily suck on one ball and then the other, she began to stroke his shaft as well. 

“Oh shit,” Natasha cried out. She was still fingering herself, and she started to rub at her clit too. She could feel an orgasm coming. But was she the only one? “Peter?”

“Yeah?” he said, turning his head to focus on her. She’d noticed him frequently glancing back and forth between what his girlfriend was doing on her knees and what Natasha was doing to herself on her end, and she had to admit she found it flattering that watching her masturbate via webcam could compete against a blowjob for his attention.

“How close are you?”

“I mean, I can probably hang on for at least an hour more without coming if that’s what you want from me,” he said.

“Not what I meant,” she said, shaking her head. “I know you can hold yourself back. What I want to know is, could you make yourself cum? Soon?”

“Uh, yeah,” he said, scratching the back of his head. “Is that what you want?”

“Yes,” she hissed, her thumb pressing against her clit with just the right amount of pressure. She was getting really close. Now she just wanted an exciting visual on the other side to join her. “Do it!”

Wanda released his right testicle from her mouth with a pop and moved up as if to take his cock back into her mouth, but Natasha grunted.

“No!” she said, shaking her head furiously. Watching Wanda swallow Peter’s massive load was always fun, but it wasn’t what she wanted at that moment. “Shoot it on her face!” Wanda flinched back in surprise, but moved her head back slightly and closed her eyes, offering her face up as a target.

“Whatever your filthy mind wants, mommy,” Peter said, smirking into the camera as he started to move his hand up and down his shaft. Then he looked down at his girlfriend, who was on her knees and submissively waiting to be painted with his semen. Out of nowhere, he slapped her across the forehead with his huge cock.

That obscene bit of improvisation did Natasha in. She very nearly threw her head back, only remembering at the last second that doing so would’ve bounced the back of her head off of the headboard quite painfully. She couldn’t afford to close her eyes either, because she sure as hell didn’t want to miss even a second of what was happening on the other side. So she had to settle for crying out in bliss and continuing to finger herself and rub at her clit while she kept her eyes open, her head steady and her gaze locked intently on her laptop screen.

She was rewarded for her focus, because the scene taking place in Peter Parker’s room at the Avenger compound was straight out of the X-rated “SpiderWitch” blogs that had popped up all over the Internet after Spider-Man and Scarlet Witch made their viral worldwide debut. Peter gripped his massive cock in his right hand and aimed it squarely at his girlfriend’s face. Spurt after spurt of his thick load splattered across Wanda’s face. He sprayed her forehead, nose, cheeks and chin, and some even got her neck as well. As usual he produced an amount of semen that put any other man Natasha had ever been with to shame. Peter’s customary huge load made this facial even more effective, and even hotter to watch via webcam. By the time he was done his girlfriend’s pretty face was absolutely coated with his semen. Some of it dripped down, and Natasha groaned as Wanda licked her lips and ran her tongue along her chin and above her lips, collecting as much of her boyfriend’s semen as her tongue could reach. Natasha could certainly understand that. Some semen tasted better than others, but she’d always believed that the upper limit of that was ‘not horrible.’ Peter had shattered that belief, however. She couldn’t get enough of his unnaturally warm cum, and Wanda shared that opinion. She would have very much liked to have a taste of it right then and there, but unfortunately she was stranded in this hotel room and could only watch in envy as Wanda swallowed whatever her tongue could get to.

“Lucky bitch,” she muttered. She couldn’t be too angry though, not with the huge climax the couple had just helped her reach. Exactly as she’d expected, her own attempts to get herself off over the past few weeks had paled in comparison to what she’d just felt. There really was no substitute for her spider and her witch. Natasha had no interest in romance and that wasn’t about to change, but she just couldn’t picture herself fucking anyone other than these two for the foreseeable future. Unless they decided to bring yet another partner in and evolve from a threesome into a full-blown orgy, perhaps. She had no clue if Peter and Wanda were actively looking for anyone else to fuck, but if they were, she would be more than willing to join in on the fun. 

“How do I look?” Wanda asked cheekily, keeping her eyes closed as her face remained plastered with her spider’s semen.

“Like a dirty slut,” Natasha said, biting her lip as she stared at the other woman’s pretty face covered in cum. She’d stopped playing with herself and pulled her hands away so she could recover from her orgasm, but she could already feel renewed desire surging through her body all over again. “You took it all like a good little girl,” she added. “Mommy’s so proud.”

She was pretty sure she heard a quiet little moan from Wanda, which wouldn’t have surprised her. It was no secret to either her or Peter that their kinky witch loved being on the receiving end of dirty talk.

“I’m not completely sure, since I was a little busy coming all over your good little girl’s face, but it sounded like you had a pretty good time on the other side, mommy,” Peter said casually into the webcam.

“Oh, I did,” she said with a satisfied sigh. “You two played your roles wonderfully.”

“Does that mean the show’s over?” he asked.

“What do you think?” she said, cocking one eyebrow at him. “These sick fucks and their pheromones have been driving me nuts for weeks now, making me crazy for something that only you two can give me.”

“I think there are probably plenty of people who would be more than happy to give it to you,” Wanda said. She hadn’t completely wiped her face clean, but she’d done enough that she could now safely open her eyes and look at the cam without having to worry about getting any cum in her eyes.

“Then I only want it from you two,” she amended, shrugging her shoulders. “Whatever; that’s not the point. The point is just one orgasm isn’t going to be enough, even one that big. I need more.”

“Then by all means, mommy, we’ll give you more,” Peter said, grinning cheekily. “Just tell us what you want.”

Natasha bit her lip, trying to figure out what to say. She knew what she wanted; Peter wrecking his girlfriend’s pussy with his giant dick. The only question was what position would give her the best view of that through their webcam. She felt like anything on the bed would require them to adjust the position of their webcam, at least if she wanted to get as good a look as possible. That would require time, and time was the one thing she was lacking. She wanted to see them fuck, and she wanted to see it as soon as possible. But how to make that work under the current circumstances?

Then she thought back to that fateful day that she’d returned to her room at the Avengers facility and found them fucking right outside her window. She recalled the arousal that had shot through her when Peter picked his girlfriend up and bounced her on his cock right before her eyes. With that memory in mind, her choice became far easier.

“Pick her up and fuck her,” she said. “Have her facing the camera, and make sure those legs are spread so I can see everything.”

“I like the way you think, mommy,” Wanda said. She liked being on the receiving end of a strong, possessive fuck from Peter as much as Nat did. She liked showing off her man, his cock and all the things he and it could do to her, and Nat was grateful that she did. It had led her to the best and most satisfying sexual partners of her life, and right now it was going to help her finally find relief after weeks of unbearable horniness.

“She’s a naughty mommy,” Peter said. “Now let’s give her what she wants.” He held his hand down, and when Wanda grabbed it he pulled her to her feet. She was only allowed to stand on her own two feet for a matter of seconds before he stepped behind her and effortlessly lifted her into the air, hooking his arms underneath her legs. He held her there for a moment, giving Natasha a moment of anticipation as she watched the other woman hovering mere inches above his hard cock.

Natasha watched in breathless anticipation as the inevitable happened. While holding her in place, and using his arms to keep her legs spread wide, he thrust his cock up into her pussy. Wanda’s reaction was immediate; she screamed the moment he penetrated her. He wasn’t wasting any time either. He started hammering her right away, thrusting his hips and driving his cock up into her with a speed and a roughness that would likely break any woman unused to being fucked by such a massive cock. Even Wanda, who had likely been fucked by that cock more times than she could count by now, seemed overwhelmed by how hard he was giving it to her. Or maybe she was embellishing what she was feeling for Natasha’s benefit. They were doing this for her, after all; maybe they were putting on a show in more ways than one. Whatever, it didn’t matter. What mattered is that this was working. Oh, how it was working!

Natasha turned on the vibrator she’d kept within easy reach beside her on the bed and pressed it against herself. If Peter wasn’t going to waste any time in getting down to business and fucking his witch, Natasha needed to keep pace. She wasn’t trying to run a sexual marathon tonight anyway. All she wanted was to get herself off and get back to work with a clear head tomorrow morning, and the sooner she could pull that off the better.

Peter seemed to sense her desperation, because he was doing his very best to make Wanda cum as quickly as he could. He released one of her legs for a moment and took a quick pass across her clit with his thumb. Wanda gasped and her body jerked in surprise at the unexpected contact, and then Peter went right back to holding her legs firmly apart while he fucked her.

“God…so big! SO FUCKING BIG!” Wanda shouted. Natasha wondered if there were any other Avengers around, but she supposed it didn’t matter anyway. It’s not like they hadn’t all heard Peter make her scream by this point. She watched every second of it, enjoying the feel of the vibrator doing its work while remembering what it felt like to have that wonderful cock driving into her, filling her up and making her go crazy. She couldn’t wait to wrap this mission up so she could feel it all over again. She was pretty sure the first thing she was going to do when she made it back was drag he and Wanda up to one of their rooms, get them all naked and spend an entire day fucking and getting fucked in every position she could think of. The three of them were going to keep going until none of them could stand anymore. Well, until she and Wanda couldn’t stand anymore. Even the two of them together were no match for Peter’s stamina.

Between the vibrator, her fantasies and the show that would put seasoned porn stars to shame, Natasha found herself hurtling towards a second climax far sooner than she would have expected. She wasn’t going to bother fighting it though. After so many days and weeks of uncontrollable arousal and no effective outlet, she was more than ready to give in. But she didn’t want to do so alone.

“Peter, cum!” she ordered. “Cum in her! Fill her up!” She knew he could have kept going indefinitely if that’s what she wanted, but she didn’t want him to show off his staying power right now. What she wanted was to watch him pump his girlfriend full of cum. 

“No…fair!” Wanda whined, even while continuing to be . “I’m not ready yet!”

“Then either fuck him again after we’re done, or hurry the hell up,” Natasha growled. “Do it, Peter! Do it!”

“Sorry, babe,” Peter said, not sounding sorry at all. “Mommy’s orders.” 

He started drilling her even quicker than before, making her grunt with each upward thrust. Natasha panted, kept the vibrator securely in place and did her best not to blink.

“Here it comes!” Peter said. “I hope you’re watching close, mommy.”

As promised, he began to spurt for the second time that day, this time while his girlfriend was impaled on top of his cock. Natasha felt her own orgasm hit as she watched Wanda get creampied on camera. Peter’s hips were no longer moving. He just held her in place while he filled her up, and adjusted her legs in his grip slightly so he could give her clit some attention with his hand. Natasha was sure Wanda appreciated that, but her eyes were glued to the ongoing creampie. While enjoying her own orgasm, she found herself longing to feel that warm semen rushing into her own pussy. Soon, she vowed.

Peter pulled his cock out of Wanda once he was finally done filling her with his seed, and some of it spilled out of her as he exited. He didn’t put her back down on her feet though. Instead, he continued to hold her in the air as she desperately played with her own clit. It was only now that Peter was done that Natasha realized how frantically the other woman was rubbing herself, how loud and needy her moans were. She could only assume that Wanda had taken her words to heart and was doing her best to hurry up and finish herself off. She couldn’t have hard far to go, not after blowing Peter, taking a facial and then getting fucked and filled. And sure enough, less than a minute after her spider pulled his cock out of her, it was the witch’s turn.

“OH SHIT!” she shouted. She threw her head back, forcing Peter to hastily move his own head aside so they didn’t collide. He didn’t complain though. He just held her steady, her legs open so Natasha could see everything. But there was still one more thing she had left to see, and it was something none of them were quite expecting.

Neither of her lovers usually needed to ask Wanda if she’d come, because as they and the other Avengers could attest, she was generally extremely vocal about it. But that was her primary tell, because one thing she was not was a squirter, at least not as far as Natasha was aware. Natasha had never seen her do it, and she’d never heard them talk about her having done it any other time. But as they say, there’s a first time for everything.

Wanda didn’t just shoot a little bit out onto the floor. Squirt shot straight out of her and hit the webcam. For Natasha, watching on the other side, it was like the other woman had squirted straight towards her face. Her view was now distorted, somewhat reminding her of trying to drive when rain hit the windshield faster than the wipers could clean it off. But it was more than worth it. The show was wrapping up anyway, and even if it wasn’t, Wanda squirting onto the webcam was something Natasha would remember forever. She was thankful she’d already cum twice and her lust had subsided, otherwise she was afraid she might have tried to lick her laptop screen.

It was only after Peter put her back down on her feet that Wanda noticed the target she’d hit quite by accident.

“Oh God,” she said, blushing and hiding her face behind her hands. “I’m never going to hear the end of this, am I?”

“Absolutely not,” Natasha said immediately.

“Nice job!” Peter said, joining in on the teasing. “Maybe that could be a new specialty for you. You know, I’ve got my web shooters to immobilize targets, and you can use that to take out any security cameras the bad guys might use to snoop on us!”

“Shut up!” Wanda mumbled from behind her hands. Peter laughed, and Natasha smiled as she watched them.

She let her body slouch down away from the headboard, already feeling more relaxed than she had in weeks. This had been exactly what she needed.

“Thanks, you two,” she said, smiling into her webcam. “That’s just what mommy needed.”

\--

“Hey kid, can I borrow your webcam?”

Peter’s head jerked towards his door. Tony was already walking into his room before he could even open his mouth.

“Oh, uh, actually, now’s probably not a really great—“

“C’mon. I just wanna test something; thinking about installing an upgrade to the security. It’ll take two seconds.” Peter shot up off of his bed to try and block his mentor from getting any further.

“See, the thing is—“

‘The thing’ was that an armed robbery had taken place a short distance from the Avenger facility, and Peter had thrown on his suit and hurried out to save the day. He’d succeeded in taking down the robber and retrieving the tens of thousands of dollars in stolen jewels, but he’d left in such a hurry that he’d forgotten to clean off the webcam. Then he’d forgotten all about it, until this very moment.

“Seriously, kid, two seconds. A minute tops,” Tony said, walking around him and towards the desk where his computer and webcam were sitting.

“But—“

“Why am I asking your permission, anyway?” Tony said, ignoring the fact that he hadn’t waited for Peter to answer and was now actively ignoring his protests. “I bought this thing for you.”

Peter’s hand flinched as if to fire off a web shooter, but he wound up just shoving his hands into his pockets and grimacing as he watched the man he respected pick up the webcam he’d purchased for him.

“See, that wasn’t so hard,” Tony said. “Now I’m just going to take this back to the lab, run some tests, and then I’ll get it right back to you.” He had turned and already taken a few steps towards the door, but then he stopped. He stood there for a second and examined the webcam he was holding in his hands.

“Kid, didn’t your aunt ever teach you that you’ve gotta keep your stuff clean? This thing is drenched. What did you do, spill water on it or something? This wasn’t cheap, you know. I figured I could trust you with this kind of stuff. The Captain, not so much, since he’s still stuck in the Stone Age, but you? You’re the last one I would have thought—“

“Oh my God!”

That exclamation was from Wanda, who was standing in the doorway and looking absolutely panicked as she saw Tony holding the webcam.

“Peter, please tell me you cleaned that!” she beseeched, looking over at him. He could just grin awkwardly and rub the back of his neck.

“Well, I mean, there was the robbery right after we finished, and then I got back and just sort of—“

“Finished?” Tony repeated. He looked back and forth between the couple. Peter was pretty sure he was starting to connect some puzzle pieces together, and not liking the picture he was seeing. “Please tell me you two ‘finishing’, this dirty webcam and your girlfriend looking like she’s seen a ghost aren’t all related?”

Peter just stared at the floor, refusing to meet the eyes of either his mentor or his girlfriend. He flinched at the sound of something hitting the floor.

“First the carpet, now the webcam. Your bill just keeps getting higher, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


	6. A Birthday on the Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Wanda finds out Natasha won't be able to make it home as soon as she'd hoped, she decides to prepare a very special birthday surprise for her return, even if it'll lead to the most frustrating week of Peter's life.

“That’s great, Natasha! Congratulations!” Wanda said.

“Thanks,” the other woman said, but even with the limitations of video chat it was easy to see that Natasha wasn’t as pleased as she should be.

“Why aren’t you happier?” she asked. “You took down the sex trafficking ring, AND you traced it all the way to the supplier and took them out too! You should be proud.”

“I am.” She couldn’t detect any lie there, but Natasha was such a talented liar that she could never truly be sure.

“So why are you pouting, then? This means you get to come home! And in time for your birthday, too!”

“That’s just the thing.” The redhead sighed and brushed her hair out of her eyes. “The mission’s done, but I still have to stay behind to do cleanup and tie up all the loose ends. I won’t be back for another week. I’ll actually get back on my birthday.”

“Oh.” Now Wanda understood her disappointment, and frankly she shared it. She and Peter still had an active, adventurous and very satisfying sex life, but she’d be lying if she said they hadn’t been missing the Black Widow’s presence in their bed. She’d gotten excited at the prospect of her return to the Avenger compound, but it seemed all three of them would have to wait one more week.

“Yeah,” Natasha said, frowning. “Gonna be another week before I can get stuffed full of spider-cum. I guess it’ll make for a nice birthday present though.”

“That’s a shame,” Wanda said in sympathy. She knew what it was like to be separated from Peter for an extended period of time, having to try and make do with masturbation when what she really wanted was out of reach. “Do you want us to put on another private webcam show for you?”

“That’s tempting, but no. I think I’ll just do my best not to think about it for the next week. Maybe it’ll make that first time after I get back even better.”

“If you’re sure,” Wanda said, but her mind was already starting to drift away from the conversation. Something Natasha said had planted the seed of an idea that she could feel coming to fruition.

“I am,” the older woman said, nodding and squaring her shoulders. “Just don’t wring him dry over the next week. I want that cute spider ready to go when I get back, with plenty of cum left for my special birthday treat.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Wanda said, smiling into the webcam. She was going to do far better than that. Then and there she decided to go through with her plan. She’d be denying herself slightly in the process, though Peter would be making the far greater sacrifice. The next week was probably going to be among the most frustrating in his entire life, but she was sure he would agree to it for Natasha’s sake. She’d gone without for far too long thanks to her mission, and now it was time for them to suffer a bit so they could make sure her return was as satisfying as possible. Wanda, and Peter, were going to give her the one birthday gift she truly wanted.

“I’ll save plenty for you,” she promised. “The minute you get back, Peter will be ready to welcome you back and make sure your birthday is very, very happy.”

\--

**Day 1**

Wanda decided to start with something light and easy. This would surely work better if their sessions gradually escalated each day, so there was no sense in making this overly difficult for him on the very first day. As such, Peter's cock wouldn't even be coming near any of her holes today.

That didn't mean he wasn't feeling good though. She didn't normally spend much time jerking him off just because there was so much else she could do with his wonderful cock, but she understood the mechanics just fine. She'd rubbed lotion on her hands in preparation, which made for a smoother process as she ran her soft hands up and down the length of his cock. She avoided his balls, deciding that could wait for another day.

"How does it feel?" she asked, grabbing his shaft with both hands and running them down either side of his dick simultaneously.

"It feels good," he said. "Really good. But I'm not sure this plan is going to work as well as you want it to."

"Oh? Why do you say that?" She rubbed a finger across the tip of his cock.

"This is nice and all, but I'm not going to be all that frustrated when you stop," he said. "I'll be hard for a little bit, but it's going to go down on its own soon enough."

"Of course it will," she said. "That's the whole point. I don't want to break you too soon, do I? I'm taking it nice and easy on you today, but don't get used to it. You're going to be a horny mess by the time this is all over."

"If you say so," he said dubiously. She gave a few final two-handed pumps of his cock, then stood up and walked away. 

"Remember: no touching yourself, and under no circumstances are you allowed to cum. We're saving every last bit for Natasha."

"Won't be a problem," he said casually. "Wanna go get lunch?"

\--

**Day 2**

"I bet you're getting a little more worked up now, huh?" Wanda asked from beneath Peter. He stopped for a minute to consider the question.

"I guess," he said. "I'm feeling more of your body this time, at least. Mainly I'm just frustrated that your clothes are in the way."

"That's the idea. If I let you fuck me on the second day we wouldn't really have much higher to go for the next five, would we?"

He shrugged his shoulders and started moving his hips again, rubbing his groin between her spread legs. But between his jeans and her leather pants, neither of them was getting the satisfaction out of this that they normally would.

Wanda hadn't had anyone dry hump her since she was just an inexperienced teenager, and it amused her to think how much she'd enjoyed it back then. It definitely didn't feel bad now, not by any means, but she'd felt this magnificent cock fill her up too many times to count now. Feeling his bulge rubbing against her through her pants couldn't even compare.

At least they were able to properly make out today; that was always fun. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and their lips and tongues tangoed as her spider continued to hump her through their clothes.

"So when are we going to fuck for real?" he asked. "Tomorrow?"

"No, not tomorrow," she said, and she grinned at his disappointed look. "But I can promise that we'll be getting naked tomorrow."

\--

**Day 3**

"God, that feels so good," Peter moaned.

"I'm glad," Wanda said, rubbing his shoulders harder and making him groan. But her hands weren't the only part of her body in contact with his. She was also circling her hips and gently dragging her pussy against his back.

Today she was giving him a massage, but it wasn't just a simple rubdown. As she'd promised, they were both completely naked. Peter was currently on his stomach and receiving a thorough massage from an equally naked Wanda. She felt confident enough in her technique to know that he was very much enjoying the massaging of muscles that were strained from all his work as a superhero, but keeping the massage strictly professional would have defeated the entire purpose of this. Whenever possible, she would find ways to remind her boyfriend that he wasn't the only one not wearing any clothes. She would lean her upper body down and brush her breasts against his back, or rub her bare pussy against his legs while she ran her hands along his back and shoulders. He could feel it all, but couldn't see any of it and couldn't use his own hands to touch her naked body as he so wanted to. She knew he was getting frustrated at being able to feel her bare body against his yet do nothing about it.

"Time to do your front," she said, raising her body off of his and sitting to the side. "Roll over."

He rolled over onto his back, and she smirked when she saw his hard cock sticking out.

"Looks like someone's enjoying himself," she commented.

"Can you blame me?"

"Guess not," she said. She moved her body lower on the bed and got closer to his groin. He held his breath, hoping she was about to tend to his little (or make that not so little) problem, but she faked him out and started rubbing his legs instead.

"Damn it," he whined closing his eyes in frustration. "I want you to touch me so bad."

"I know you do." But she didn't give him what he wanted. She just kept right on massaging her way up his legs, and when she got higher she bypassed his groin and went higher.

"Fuck, you're such a tease," he said. His cock continued to stand hard and proud, but it wouldn't be receiving any attention today.

"Get used to it," she said, running her hands up his chest. "If you think today is bad, just think how much worse this is going to get. You've got four more days to go."

What's more, she was going to ramp things up considerably starting tomorrow. He was frustrated now, but he had no clue just how much she planned to work him up. He was going to be absolutely desperate for release by the time she was done with him, and that's when she'd hand him off to Natasha.

\--

**Day 4**

"Oh God," Peter said, throwing his head back. "It's been so long that I almost forgot how good you are at this." Wanda said nothing in response. How could she, with her mouth wrapped around his massive dick?

Peter wasn't unhappy today, not yet at least. She was finally giving his cock the attention it had been lacking for days now, and she wasn't going through the motions at all. She was putting her all into this blowjob, giving him an A+ effort. Her mouth bobbed on his cock, and she kept the advice from Natasha during their little webcam sex show in mind. She stayed within her limits, not attempting to deepthroat his cock and instead just sucking on as much of it as she could manage and treating him to all the various techniques she'd picked up after months of diligent practice. Deepthroat or no deepthroat, she had gotten damn good at sucking Peter's cock, and he was making that truth undeniable with how vocal he was being. Admittedly he probably wouldn't have been quite so desperate if he wasn't now on his fourth consecutive day without an orgasm, but she knew he'd be enjoying every single thing she was doing to him regardless. 

Unlike her opening day handjob, she didn't neglect his balls this time either. They got plenty of attention from her hands, as did the bottom half of his shaft. She didn't let one single inch of Peter's cock go ignored for long. This needed to be as good as possible.

Wanda's head rose and fell in her boyfriend's lap over and over again. She was practically facefucking herself, so fast was she moving. Spit and drool spilled from her mouth, and she could hear the sound of herself sucking and slurping on his cock, even above his increasingly urgent groans.

Peter's hands fell to Wanda's head, clutching onto her brown hair. He wasn't holding her down or forcing her to do anything though; he just didn't know what else to do with his hands in his moment of desperation. His hips began to buck, stuffing even more of his dick into her mouth. She gagged slightly as his thick cock pushed deeper than she'd been trying to take it, but she didn't let it throw her off of her game. She just kept sucking, just kept jerking him off with her hands and squeezing his balls. Her eyes were locked on his face all the while, watching him very closely and constantly gauging how close he was to losing control. She was going to take him as close to the edge as possible, but she needed to be ready to stop everything at the drop of a hat when the time came.

"SHIT!" Peter shouted, his hands tightening in her hair and his hips thrusting up off of the bed even harder. Wanda slapped his hands away from her hair, took her hands away from his cock and balls and pulled her mouth back. "No!" he complained as she released his cock from between her lips with a pop.

"Don't you say no to me, Peter Parker," she said with a laugh. "You know the score. You've still got three days to go, and if I'd kept going for another twenty seconds, or thirty at the most, you'd have cum down my throat."

"I thought you liked swallowing my cum," he said, looking up at her from his back.

"I don't like it. I love it," she clarified. "But there's going to be no cum for me to swallow for the next few days, because we're giving it all to our cute little Widow for her birthday."

"This was a mistake," he said.

"Don't talk like that," she chuckled. "Pietro and I have a meeting with Fury in an hour, so I'm going to go get ready. See you tomorrow for day 5." She kissed his cheek and walked away, leaving his cock painfully hard for a release it had been mere seconds away from receiving, only to be denied.

"Fuck me," he muttered to himself as she walked away. She giggled, knowing that she would be doing exactly that tomorrow. He didn't need to know that though.

\--

**Day 5**

"Remember the rules," Wanda gasped, pulling her face away from Peter's long enough to deliver her warning. "You're not allowed to cum."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he said, before returning his attention to fucking her hard enough to challenge the structural integrity of the rooms Tony Stark's money had paid for.

They were moving on to full-blown sex today, and she'd decided to let him lead. As soon as he'd realized he had free rein to fuck her however he wanted, he'd practically ripped her clothes off, picked her up in his arms, pinned her against the wall of his room and began to fuck her.

And boy, was he ever fucking her! His hips slammed into her again and again, filling her up with his massive cock as fast and as deep as he could. It was like he was trying to take the sexual denial of the past four days and channel it all into fucking her into submission. It was working too. Wanda was loving every second of this. Peter wasn't the only one who had been holding back for the past four days. Those four days were a short amount of time in reality, but to her it felt like far too long to go without getting fucked by this cock.

His hips slammed into her hard enough to make her back thump off of the wall with every thrust. It wasn't all that comfortable on her or her back, but she would gladly trade comfort for the raw, animalistic pounding she was currently receiving. Her little spider was a hung stud, and he was reminding her just what he was capable of. She wondered if any of the other Avengers could hear her body getting rocked against the wall. If so, hopefully they knew her and Peter well enough by now to not come into his room to check on the noise.

"How good does it feel to finally get to fuck again?" she asked.

"You tell me," he answered. "How does it feel to get manhandled and fucked into the wall?" He punctuated that question with a particularly hard thrust, hard enough to make his framed picture of himself and Tony rattle and threaten to fall off of the wall.

"It feels pretty goddamn good," she said, moaning as he gave her another big thrust. "I bet you're really enjoying this after the past four days, huh? Fucking the shit out of me after I've been such a tease for so long?" His hips sped up; there was no way the impact of her back hitting the wall wasn't audible for everyone else now. "I deserve this, don't I?"

"You do!" he agreed. "This is exactly what you deserve, you goddamn tease!" He grabbed her by the ass and carried her away from the wall, showing his strength by easily bouncing her on his cock as he walked. Her man was so strong and virile. How she loved getting fucked by her spider stud! It had been a long few days without this, so she could really sympathize with Natasha. That poor woman had gone over a month without this cock!

Thinking of Natasha reminded her of her plan. She'd been so caught up in enjoying this rough fucking that she'd nearly forgotten all about it. Hopefully Peter had enough of his wits left to remember their agreement.

"Get ready," he said, using his grip on her ass to hold her up and bounce her up and down his cock.

"No, Peter!" she said. "You can't cum in me!" He didn't acknowledge her warning, and just kept lifting her up and dropping her straight back down on his cock. "Peter?"

She snapped her fingers to try and get his attention, but he wouldn't even look at her. He was so caught up in chasing his orgasm that her words were falling on deaf ears, and there was no way she could physically overpower him and get herself free. That meant she was going to need to resort to drastic measures.

Wanda focused on channeling her magical abilities. She'd never thought to use her powers in this way, but there'd never been a need. She'd always been more than happy to let him cum before, but she needed to stop him immediately.

"What the fuck?" Peter said, his eyes snapping to hers. She smirked at him.

"You lost focus and were about to cum inside me, so I used my powers to make you unable to orgasm at all," she explained. His hands had stopped and he was no longer fucking her, but there was no call for that. "There's no reason I can't cum though, so you should just keep right on fucking me."

"No fucking fair!" he said.

"Maybe not," she said, "but you're the one who can give Natasha what she wants, not me. And right now you can give me what I want."

"REALLY not fucking fair," he grumbled. Despite his complaint, he began to bounce her on his cock again.

Wanda reached a loud and very satisfying climax a few minutes later, and then she'd had him fuck her on the bed until she came for a second time. She curled into his body and went to sleep, her lust satisfied. Peter spooned her, his hard and aching cock pressing against her back all night long.

\--

**Day 6**

"Ugh!" Wanda said, eyes rolling back in her head. Given what she'd just experienced, even that was an impressive amount of eloquence.

She'd had plans for this sixth day, but having to use her power to make Peter physically unable to cum had led her to rethink everything. Since Peter now could not orgasm no matter how desperate he was, why not use that to her own advantage?

He had been fucking her for a solid four or five hours now, with only the briefest of breaks in between. She'd lost count of the number of positions he'd fucked her in, not to mention how many times he'd made her cum.

There had been straight missionary, a vanilla and conventional sex position made anything but ordinary with that massive cock pushing in and out of her pussy. He'd taken her on all fours, balls slapping against ass. She'd gotten on top for awhile, riding his cock and coaxing him to rub her clit until she came. He'd fucked her on top of his desk, against the shower door, inside the shower while the hot water rained down on them, and with her bent over and bracing her hands against the wall for support. They'd even left the room and fucked on the stairs, in the study where she'd taken his virginity, and right on the kitchen table. That had led to a very close encounter when Pepper returned home. Peter had scooped her into his arms and literally run back up the stairs to avoid being caught.

Now they were back in his room. Wanda lay on the bed, barely able to keep her eyes open while Peter continued to push his cock deep inside her. Her body was exhausted beyond belief. Her head lolled, she was drenched in sweat, and her lungs struggled to take in breath. He had fucked her almost literally to her breaking point, yet he kept on snapping his hips forward with the same vigor he'd had hours ago when they first began. While she'd had orgasm after orgasm after orgasm, her magic ensured he'd experienced none of that. His body kept working, kept moving , kept seeking a release it felt it needed, but her magic held it in check.

"Stop, stop," she said weakly. It was a chore to lift her hand off of the bed, and all she could manage was a limp push on his chest. "Too much. It's too much. Have to stop."

Peter's dick pushed forward in defiance a few more times before her words caught up to his brain. He sighed as he slowly pulled out of her. She wondered if his sigh was out of relief at stopping, at no longer having to fuck her and put strain on his body that was destined not to be rewarded with the usual climax. Or maybe it was more frustration at his circumstances, and impatience for tomorrow to arrive so this could finally all be over? She decided it was probably a combination of both.

"I need to take another shower," she said, forcing her body to sit up in bed. "I've never been this sweaty in my life."

"Please don't ask me to help you again," he said. "I don't think I could take it again." He got up off of the bed at the same time she did. She watched him walk over and bang his head against the wall. His body was similarly drenched in sweat, and she had to admit that it made his butt look very spankable. 

She wasn't about to do that though. First of all, she barely had the energy to put one foot in front of the other and stumble towards the bathroom. Second, her body was far too tender right now to even think about doing anything sexual. If there was such a thing as having too much sex, getting fucked by a hung, talented stud who knew exactly what he was doing and exactly what she liked best for too long, she'd hit that mark today. No, fuck that; she'd shattered that mark.

Most importantly, tomorrow was the last day. Tomorrow was Natasha's birthday, and also the day she returned. Tomorrow would be the first time she'd taken Peter's cock in over a month, and it would be the day that she received the gift Wanda and Peter had spent the last week preparing for her.

She couldn't afford to falter now. She needed to shower, eat, and get solid rest. Her body was feeling the strain of everything it had been through today, and she could only imagine what it was like for Peter, who had been through it all and had the added frustration of not being able to cum.

They were both near the end of their rope right now, but they wouldn't fall short of the mark one day from the finish line. She wouldn't allow it. She and Peter were going to rest up, and then she was going to work him up all over again come tomorrow. 

Natasha had better be ready, because she was going to have one hard, desperate, backed-up spider to deal with the moment she got back.

\--

**Day 7: Natasha's Return/Birthday**

“Hello there, Natasha,” Tony said. “Welcome back. I hear you did good work.’

“Yeah, thanks,” she said. “Good to be back.” She looked over his shoulder, trying to see if anyone else was nearby to welcome her back. There were two people in particular she was hoping to see, but Tony was by himself.

“Looking for somebody?” Tony asked, raising his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes. He knew exactly who she was looking for.

“Where are they?” she asked. No point in beating around the bush. It had been over a month, and she had a craving that only a spider and a witch could meet.

“Not sure who you’re talking about,” he said with a straight face. Just when she was about to snap at him, he continued. “But I did hear someone go into your room earlier. Might even be more than one person up there. Pretty sure I heard some, uh, begging. Or maybe howling. I don’t really know. Either way, I’d be careful.”

“Thanks, Tony,” she called out, already halfway up the stairs before he’d even finished speaking. All she needed to hear was that at least one of them, and likely both, were waiting for her in her room. It looked like she was going to have a very happy birthday indeed.

She took quick, purposeful steps up the stairs and towards her room, thankful she didn’t pass anyone else on her way. She didn’t want to talk about her recently concluded mission, and she didn’t even want to stop and respond to birthday greetings. Right now, anything that kept her from her room and the gratification it offered was just an obstacle.

Her breath caught when she saw what was actually waiting for her on the other side of her door. Peter was tied up on her bed, and Wanda was riding his cock while facing the door. The brunette’s face lit up when she saw the room’s occupant return.

“Welcome back, birthday girl,” Wanda said. “I hope you’re ready for the greatest birthday gift I could think of.”

“Oh, I am.” She was already pulling her shirt over her head.

“Good.” Wanda stopped her ride and dismounted, and Natasha could see that his cock was quite wet. “I warmed him up for you.”

“I hope you saved enough for me,” she said while unhooking her bra and then reaching for her pants. Curiously, Peter growled at that.

“Oh, that’s all mine,” Wanda said with a laugh. “Poor Peter hasn’t been allowed to cum for the last week.”

“A whole week? Really? How’d you keep your hands off him for so long?”

“I didn’t. I’ve been edging the hell out of him all week, working him up but not letting him cum. And now he’s got seven days’ worth of cum and sexual frustration, all for you.”

Natasha had already been incredibly aroused, but she felt another thrill shoot through her at that. She couldn’t get her bra and panties off quickly enough.

She’d thought Wanda might simply leave Peter tied up and let her take over, which would have been fine with her, but instead she waved her hands over his body. Natasha didn’t know exactly what that was about, but she would bet money on it being some use of her powers.

“Go get her, Pete,” she said just loud enough for Natasha to hear. As if she had just spoken the magic words, he broke his bindings without a thought and hopped up off of the bed. He crossed the room in a few quick, purposeful strides, like a predator about to pounce on its prey. She didn’t even have time to say anything to him before his lips were on hers, claiming her mouth while he sought to claim the rest of her as well. He backed her up against the door, lifted her up so her legs wrapped around his waist, and then slammed into her with one huge thrust.

Natasha was the one who’d gone over a month without sex, but Peter seemed no less desperate to get off than she was. He’d always been capable of giving her a fucking unlike anything she’d ever felt from anyone else, but this was something else altogether. Never before had he fucked her with such tenacity, such frantic energy. He drove his dick into her with a force and a brutality that might have broken a lesser woman. All Natasha wanted was for him to keep doing it, keep right on fucking her against her own door until she finally felt truly satiated after a month alone.

“God, that’s good!” she moaned. “Give it to me, Peter! Give me that cum!” The hung young spider was more than happy to do exactly that. Peter normally had the stamina to draw things out for as long as his lovers wanted, but Natasha doubted he would be able to hold himself back this time. It was a good thing she wanted him to cum as much as he did, and wouldn’t dream of asking him to do anything other than get there as fast as he could. He kept hammering into her mindlessly, more beast than man, pushing forward relentlessly towards that finish they both wanted and needed. 

Natasha closed her eyes as Peter began to cum inside of her. This was the feeling she’d missed, the feeling of this hung young spider filling her with his warm cum. And thanks to Wanda and her plan of edging him for an entire week, he had more of it to offer than ever before. His load was always impressive, but he’d never come close to shooting this much at any one time. The semen just kept coming, filling her to the brim. If she hadn’t known better, she would’ve sworn he hadn’t had sex in a month just like her. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he pulled his cock out of her. 

“Holy fuck,” Wanda said softly. Natasha opened her eyes and looked down, amazed at how much cum she could see dripping out of her and onto the floor, and knowing so much more of it had stayed inside. 

“I’d ask if you have more for me, but I can already see the answer to that question,” Natasha said. Peter’s cock was still very clearly ready for more.

He said nothing, letting his actions do his talking for him. He spun her around, bent her over and thrust right back into her. Once again, he took her hard and fast, pushing his cock into her from behind with that same sort of determination. Obviously that first big load hadn’t been nearly enough to settle him down after a week of being edged by his girlfriend.

It quickly grew hazy for Natasha, who lost herself to the feeling of getting what she wanted after what felt like forever. Peter kept slamming into her as she was bent over, his hips slapping against her ass. He was consumed only with taking care of himself, but what he was doing was still enough to make Natasha cry out as her own orgasm hit. Peter’s second came not long after that, and if the second time wasn’t quite as large as the first, it was pretty damn close.

Peter still wasn’t done, not even close. As she was about to learn, he still had plenty more semen left to give her. It all passed in something of a blur. She knew they made their way to the bed eventually, and that he fucked her on her back for a bit, and then she was on her knees, and on her belly, and on her side with her leg in the air. Peter did whatever he wanted with her, and she happily let him do it. Normally she liked to be more dominant and in control of what was happening in the bedroom, but right now she had no problem complying with whatever her lover wanted to do. Why should she, when he was fucking her so thoroughly and giving her all the cum she could ever want?

By the time things were drawing to a close, she was on her back with Peter above her, shoving his prick down her throat. Natasha participated as best she could, relaxing her throat to give him easier entry and rubbing at his balls, but he was doing most of the work. He didn’t have the same intensity as earlier, most of the frustration that had built up over the previous week already having been released. This was just a final sex act to wind down, one final orgasm before they called it quits for now.

She would’ve been fine with him finishing in her mouth; his semen was delicious, and she hadn’t tasted it in far too long. He had other ideas though. When he was ready to blow, he pulled his cock out of her mouth and slapped it across her face a few times before shooting one final load of cum across her cheeks.

It was a much smaller load, one that would have been more than respectable for most men, but was paltry compared to what he normally produced. But that was to be expected, after everything he’d just given her. He’d shot plenty of cum inside her pussy, but he’d just had so much to offer that he’d started to target other areas as well. She’d taken semen across the face, breasts, stomach and anything else he could reach. She was practically covered in the stuff.

“Wow,” Wanda said, amazed. She had watched it all from the side, watched every moment of her boyfriend dominating the birthday girl and unleashing a week’s worth of cum on her and in her. “You look like you just got done shooting one of those bukkake videos.”

Natasha had seen enough porn to know what the younger woman was talking about. “Show me,” she said, but only after wiping some cum away from her lips.

Wanda pulled out her phone, snapped a picture and bent down to show it to her. Natasha stared at the picture in amazement. She’d just lived through it, just felt every single load he’d creampied her pussy with or shot on her face or body, and she still couldn’t believe how much there was. Wanda wasn’t exaggerating. She really did look like she’d just been through a gangbang, with one man after another cumming on her or on her. She wondered if anyone outside of Wanda would even believe her if she showed them a picture of this and told them it had all been the work of one man over the course of one afternoon.

“Wow,” she said, echoing Wanda’s reaction. “Bravo, Peter. I wanted your cum, and you did not disappoint.”

“That’s all on Wanda,” he said. “This was all her idea, and she’s the one who used her powers to make sure cumming wasn’t even an option.”

“You used magic to keep him from cumming?” she asked, looking up at Wanda. When the brunette nodded, she laughed. “That’s just evil.”

“I had no choice,” the other woman said in her defense. “He was ignoring me and was about to cum inside me. It was the only way I could pull this off.”

“Well, it was worth it.”

“So you enjoyed your birthday slash welcome back present, then?” Wanda wanted to know.

“Are you kidding? It’s the most thoughtful thing anyone’s ever done for me.”

“Didn’t Hawkeye choose to save your life?” Peter asked.

“Yep,” she said, nodding. “This is still number one.” 

\--

_Omake_

**Day 6: Aftermath**

Steve Rogers looked at Peter Parker in concern. He’d just been coming into the kitchen for a little late night snack after a long day of work, but he’d stumbled on the youngest Avenger standing with his head against the door of the freezer.

“Uh, Peter? You okay there?” The young man’s head jerked away from the freezer at the sound of Steve’s voice, and he hurried to put a bag of frozen peas back in before closing the door. He turned around to face Steve, his hands clasped in front of his body, right over his crotch. That was suspicious.

“Not really, Mr. Rogers,” he said, his head drooping. “Not really.”

“Something I can help you with?”

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “Definitely not.”

“You didn’t hurt yourself, did you? I know you went out and busted a pair of bank robbers last night. Did everything go okay?”

“Oh, yeah, that went fine. This isn’t an injury. It’s just…a personal problem.”

“I see.” Steve nodded slowly as he thought about what he knew of Spider-Man and his closest acquaintances. “Anything you want to talk about?”

“Talking’s not going to help me. I just have to wait until tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow, huh?” Now things were starting to make sense for Steve. It was something personal rather than a combat injury, and he felt like he could settle it tomorrow. “Problems with Wanda, then?”

“Yeah,” he said, closing his eyes and adjusting flexing his fingers while still keeping them clasped tightly in front of his groin. “You could say that.”

Now this was awkward. Of all the things Steve thought he’d need to do when he was unfrozen and joined the Avengers, giving sex advice to one of his teammates was not one of them. Based on the very active and public sex life Peter and Wanda had, the young man was probably far more experienced than he was. Still, there were certain things that could happen to anyone regardless of experience, and maybe Peter could use a bit of reassurance.

“You know, it can happen to anyone,” he began.

“What?” Peter said, looking confused. “What can?”

“You know,” Steve said uncomfortably, searching for the right words. “Failure to perform. It can happen to anyone. It doesn’t make you any less of a man.”

“No, that’s not it,” Peter said, suddenly looking panicked. Steve stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Really, Peter, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. I’m sure Wanda isn’t angry at you. You two seem to have a real connection. The important thing is to not get down on yourself, and just remember that you can always try—“

“Mr. Rogers,” Peter interrupted him. “Trust me, that’s not it.”

“Okay then,” Steve said. He didn’t believe him, but he understood that it could be a touchy subject and he didn’t want to embarrass him. “Well, whatever it is, I hope it works out for you.”

“I do too,” Peter said. “I just have to remember that there’s only one day to go, and the reward will be worth it.”

Peter left the kitchen, passing Steve on his way. It was an awkward walk since he was trying to do it while keeping his hands over his crotch, but when they passed each other Steve was too close not to see that whatever the young man’s problem was, failure to perform definitely didn’t seem to be it.

“What were the peas for?” he asked himself once Peter was gone. “I don’t think I want to know,” he decided after a moment.

He was never going to understand this modern world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
